


Pieces

by SunAngel89



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drama, Drinking, Gang AU, Happy Ending, I'll add more tags as I think of them, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Violence, i still suck at tagging, possibly some angst, psychological abuse, sorry - Freeform, there will be some fluff at some points, they may get a little beaten up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAngel89/pseuds/SunAngel89
Summary: In an attempt to have a break from the reality of being a fireman, Makoto meets a man with crimson hair and a wicked grin. Little did he know that one man would turn his whole world upside-down.*ON HIATUS* (I have hit a wall with this so its on hold until I find my mojo for it again sorry guys!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i said i would write other things but this hit me and i had to get it going haha please enjoy :)

Makoto let out a sigh as he sat down at the bar, resting his arms on the polished wooden top. He didn't like to drink much, in fact he only drank alcohol only two other times in his life. But after what seemed like the worst week in history he thought a couple of drinks were needed. Of course he had known a career as a firefighter wasn't going to be easy, but it was days like this he started to crack a little under the pressure. He ordered a whiskey, he downed it in one go and motioned for another one.

“Hard day?” a deep voice beside him asked 

Makoto stared down into his glass “Hard week” he muttered downing his second glass and glancing sideways at the person beside him. The man had long crimson hair that was tied back in a ponytail, he was dressed in ripped jeans, white tank top with an unbuttoned blue shirt of the top. He had a least two piercings in one ear from what Makoto could see, he looked like he belonged in a gang.

The man smiled widely showing sharp, shark like teeth “Well maybe i could help brighten your week?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “Really? How do you propose to do that?”

The other mans eyes flashed, excited at the challenge. “The names Rin Matsuoka”

Makoto glanced down at the hand before shaking it, completely unaware of how this one small moment would change his life forever. “Makoto Tachibana”

Rin smiled wickedly and downed his drink slamming the now empty glass on the bar. “Well Makoto, are you ready for the night of your life?”

A small smiled tugged at the edges of Makoto’s lips “What exactly does that entail?”

Rin grinned and held out a hand “You will have to come with me to find out”

Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because of the horrible week he had had, but Makoto reached out and took the strangers hand. Little did he know that one decision would change his life forever. 

* * *

Makoto was awoken by an incessant pounding on his door, he groaned sitting up, which was a bad idea as he head began to throb. He turned looking to the clock on his bedside table, 9:45am, it was his day who would want him. He sighed slipping out of bed and throwing on whatever clean clothes he could find, the knocking started to get louder.

“Coming!” he called, he sighed pulling the door open blinking at the intrusion of light. he could barely make out crimson hair. 

“Good morning Sunshine” Rin said grinning.

“Uh what are you doing here, I don't remember giving you my address last night” Makoto mumbled shifted sideways so Rin could walk by.

“Thats because you didn’t” Rin said strutting by him and making himself comfortable on the couch. 

Makoto just stares confused “My head hurts to much to think about this” he mumbled making his way to the kitchen to get some pain killers. 

“I didn't think you drank that much last night” Rin says with a laugh.

“That is literally the third time I have drank” Makoto said after downing the painkillers.

Rin made a face “Well it’s a good thing you met me then”

“Why? so i can be hung over constantly” Makoto said flopping down on the couch beside him “Because i am honestly not enjoying this feeling”

Rin chuckled “Well it was your idea to do the shots”

“We did shots?” Makoto groaned

Rin nodded grinning “You even danced on a table”

Makoto gaped at him, apparently drunk Makoto is a lot more bold then sober Makoto. He leant forward resting his head in his hands embarrassed. He wondered what other things drunk Makoto got up to while his inhibitions were gone. Actually he didn't want to know, what he didn't remember never happened as far as he was concerned. He turned his head side ways to glance at Rin to ask him if he did anything more embarrassing when there was a harsh knocking on his door.

“Ugh who now” Makoto groaned pulling himself of the couch and opening the door to be greeted by a man in a cop uniform. “Sousuke? What are you doing here?”

“I…uh…wanted to see how you were doing after…the other day” Sousuke said standing awkwardly in the door way.

Makoto sighed and looked at the ground, that day had been the major reason for his horrible week. They had got a call for a house fire, by the time they had got there it was engulfed by flames. A women being held back was screaming that her husband had gone back in to get their daughter. They suited up to go in, but the house collapsed before they even set foot inside. Makoto’s heart broke knowing two lives had been lost.

“I’m fine” Makoto said smiling “Are you meant to be working?”

Sousuke shook his head “Just finished i had the night shift”

“Want to come in? I can make you a coffee or something” Makoto asked stepping to the side.

“Tempting but I think I need to get some sleep, maybe tonight we could grab some dinner together?” 

Makoto opened his mouth to reply when Rin stepped into the entry way “Sorry he has plans with me”

“I do?” Makoto said confused

Rin grinned “You probably don't remember since you were drunk last night”

Sousuke looked between the two confused “Makoto…drunk?”

Makoto groaned “It was a once off I swear”

“Famous last words” Rin said dropping an arm over Makoto’s shoulders.

Sousuke glared at the red head, he didn't like this man “I’ll call you later Makoto”

Makoto closed the door and turned to Rin “We don't have plans tonight”

“No, we don’t” Rin laughed “But did you see his face?”

Makoto sighed shaking his head, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into, but he really hoped he wouldn't regret it. He glanced sideways at Rin who was looking at his phone with a frown.

“Makoto, i uh have to go” He said putting his phone in his pocket “I’ll be in touch”

* * *

It was Wednesday the following week and he hadn't head from Rin, he wasn't completely surprised but he still felt hurt. His best friend Kisumi had talked him into coming to see the clubs new show that Friday night. He had known Kisumi since they were kids and still didn't understand why he actually liked being a stripper.

“We have a new dancer and he is so hot” Kisumi stated fanning himself “You have to come”

Makoto didn't look up from his paperwork “I don't know..”

Kisumi sighed frustrated “You’re coming whether you like it or not” he stated smiling wickedly “You need to let your hair down”

Thats how a few days later he found him self with a glass of whiskey sitting in strip club. He sighed staring down at his drink, it didn't particularly enjoy strip clubs. He had only been to the club Kisumi worked at once before and hadn't really enjoyed it, he sighed ordering himself a drink and turning to the bare stage. 

“Welcome to our wild fantasy night!” The Mc’s voice rang through the speakers “We have all your favourites, along with a new face” he paused for effect as the crowed whispered curiously. “So Lets give it up for the newest dancer….He’s feisty so be careful not to get bitten…Please welcome The Crimson Shark!” 

The voice faded and cheer came up from the crowd a man walked to the stage. Immediately Makoto recognised the crimson hair and sharp teeth. ‘Rin’ he mouthed silently in shock. The crimson haired man turned as if hearing his name, swaying over towards him. Makoto swallowed downing the rest of his drink in one swift movement. The sight before him made his face heat up and his heartbeat race. Rin was dressed in leather pants, that shaped every part of his lower body. Makoto felt his cheeks heat up and his pants grow a little tighter. 

Rin slowly walked down the few steps to the floor, people grabbed at him as he went by, but his eyes never left Makoto’s. Makoto grabbed at the collar of his shirt starting to feel very hot and flustered, his eyes flicked towards the exit briefly before a hand gently grabbed his chin turning his head to meet red eyes. Rin grinded himself against Makoto expertly, before leaning in towards his ear.

“Meet me out the back exit after the show, big boy” he whispered his breath hot against Makoto’s neck. He turned and headed back to the stage without waiting for a reply.

Makoto was still in a daze as Kisumi took the floor, he needed some air. He slipped out of his seat and headed out the back door. He let out a sigh as the cool air hit his face, he needed to calm down, in more ways then one. He lent against the brick wall and glanced around the alleyway.

“Like the show” a voice said behind him making him jump.

Makoto turned towards the voice “R-rin..”

“I promise this isn't my usual job” Rin said huskily 

Makoto blushed slightly “U-uh well…you were good”

Rin smiled looking down “Thanks” Rin said quietly “I didn't expect to see you in place like this”

“Oh well my old school friends run it” He said “Kisumi dragged me along”

Rin raised and eyebrow “You’re close with Kisumi?”

Makoto smiled fondly “Yeah he went to school with Sousuke and I” 

“Oh…” was all Rin said leaning against the wall “So what are the rest of your plans for the night?”

Makoto shrugged “Nothing”

A wicked grin spread over Rin’s lips “Well let me make up for not contacting you”

Makoto turned to him “How are you going to do that?”

“Come with me and you will find out” Rin said with a wink.

An hour later they came laughing out of the laser tag area at a nearby arcade. Makoto would be the first to admit that he hadn't expected Rin to bring him there, not that he was complaining. Although they didn't collect a few odd looks there way, after all, why two men in their mid-twenties be playing a game designed for children late on a Friday night.

“I totally won” Rin exclaimed proudly as they took the laser tag vest off and handed them to the arcade workers. 

“pfft No i hit you with that last shot” Makoto fired back.

Rin pouted “We’ll call it a tie”

Makoto chuckled “Ok, but if its a tie don't we need a tie-breaker”

“Ok what do you propose then?” 

A smile spread across Makoto’s face, he reached out grabbing Rin’s wrist and dragging him out of the arcade. He ignored Rin’s questions until they stopped outside his apartment door. He let go of Rin’s hand to fish his keys out of his pocket.

“The tie breaker is at your apartment?” he asked putting a hand on his hip smirking, obviously thinking something obscene.

Makoto swatted his arm playfully “No! The tie breaker is Mario Kart”

“You mean Nintendo 64 Mario Kart?” 

Makoto walked into his apartment and started taking his shoes off “Yes, now are you coming in or do you plan on spending the night out there”

Rin looked around “Well it is nice out here…but it might get lonely”

Makoto rolled his eyes as Rin walked inside shutting the door behind him and slipping his shoes off. Rin headed straight to the kitchen, while Makoto began setting up the old console. He had great memories playing this as a kid, and was more then happy to talk the console with him as his younger siblings wanted the newer consoles. He was nearly finished when Rin called from the kitchen.

“Do you seriously not have anything alcoholic?” he asked looking shocked.

Makoto shrugged “I don't drink much, Sousuke lives next door if he’s home I—”

“No let’s not bother Constable Serious” Rin said flopping down on the couch “He probably drinks something an old man would”

Makoto laughed “And what would that be?”

Rin thought “Probably brandy”

Makoto chuckled and handed Rin one of the controllers as the game started up. Makoto leant back taking in the nostalgic sounds, enjoying the wave of happy memories it brought with it, and easier time in his life. As the hours past the played race after race, neither seeming to want the night to end. Not stopping until Makoto looked at his watch and realised it was three in the morning and he had a shift at ten. 

“Are you sure you don't want to say” Makoto asked again as he watch Rin put his shoes on.

Rin grinned up at him “Makoto how many times do i have to tell you, sleeping together on the second date is no-no”

Makoto blushed “T-thats not what i meant”

“I know” Rin said laughing and standing up “I will be fine”

Makoto was about to object when Rin leant in brushing his lips against Makoto’s cheek. “I’m glad i got to see you again, i’ll be in touch”

Makoto watched as he bounded away his mind still processing what had just happened. Slowly he closed the door and switched off the lights on his way to his bedroom. He decided to have a shower when he woke up so he would be more alert for his shift, he collapsed into bed he mind running wild. Rin was a complete mystery to him, he was someone he couldn't read easy, that both unnerved Makoto and excited him. He let out yawn and rolled onto his side, there was only one thing he was certain of, Rin was exactly the distraction to reality he needed. 

 

Makoto’s phone woke him ringing incessantly at seven that morning with an emergency call in, there was a fire at an apartment building. Regardless of how Makoto’s stomach twisted at the thought of the situation, he shot out of bed and out the door in seconds. As he reached the scene his breath caught in his throat, the whole building was just a ball of flames.

It had taken them two hours to get the flames under control, then another three to get it fully out. Makoto was exhausted, he sat down beside one of the trucks with his third bottle of water, the police had been called and investigators were heading in to determine what caused the fire. Thankfully most of the occupants had gotten out in time, except for one person, who’s body had been taken to try and identify.

“Tough morning”

Makoto looked up to see Sousuke dressed in his police uniform “You could say that”

“It was deliberate” Sousuke stated sitting down beside Makoto “Whoever lit it meant to do it”

Makoto frowned “But who would do such a thing?”

Sousuke shrugged “Some people aren't as nice as you”

“I am not that nice”

“Really?” Sousuke said raising an eyebrow “Who’s the one who always stops to feed stray cats, or help and old lady cross the road, or—”

“Ok-ok” Makoto said nudging his friend “I get the picture”

“Are you free this Saturday?” Sousuke asked suddenly

Makoto stared at his friend surprised “Uh, yeah i don't have anything planned”

“Good” Sousuke said getting up “Keep it free for me”

He walked away without another and left Makoto stunned with his water bottle half-way to his mouth. It wasn't exactly unusual for Sousuke to want to hang out but usually that was at their apartments, and he never asked for a specific day, it was usually a spontaneous thing. Makoto shook his head taking a sip of his water, only to nearly choke on it when he spotted a flash of red go around the corner of an alleyway.

Setting his bottle down Makoto pulled his weary body up and rushed over to the alley way, half expecting Rin to pop out smiling and with some witty remark. Instead the alley way was empty, had he been seeing things? Maybe it was wishful thinking? Makoto sighed and run a hand through his hair, it must just be the lack of sleep. He turned walking back to the trucks and started to help packing up the equipment.

“So it was deliberate” He heard his chief asking one of the police investigators that had come out.

“It would appear so, as for motive we aren't sure, but with think the identity of the body will help us understand more” the other voice said “We think this could be linked to” there was a small pause “To Samezuka”

“You think that it’s gang related?”

“It’s a possibility is all, they have been very active lately”

They walked away and Makoto couldn't hear anymore. He had heard about the gangs around town, Samezuka and Iwatobi were the main two, also known as The Sharks and The Dolphins. They had been rivals for a very long time, but until recently had been quiet. Makoto shuddered, gangs was not something he ever wanted to get involved in. Thankfully he didn't know anyone in any gangs, he made sure to be careful who he got involved with anyway.

The rest of the day was thankfully uneventful and mostly filled with paperwork. Makoto welcomed the end of his shift with open arms, grabbing some take out for dinner. As he left with his dinner though, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. Upping his pace he hurried home making sure to lock the door behind him. He sighed sitting down to eat his food, he was just on edge after the fire this morning, all he needed was a nice hot shower and get an early night and he would be fine in the morning. Although after a nice hot shower, Makoto crawled into bed fully exhausted but sleep evaded him. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that was growing inside him. He sighed rolling over and looking at his phone, half hoping to see a message from Rin to take him away from reality for a moment, no such luck. Eventually he drifted off to sleep his dreams haunted by fires, sharks and dolphins.

* * *

It was Saturday and Makoto hadn't heard from Rin, he had sent him a couple messages but didn't want to seem needy. He sighed checking his phone one last time, before pocketing it and walking to the restaurant. Sousuke had invited him out to dinner, which was a first, not that Makoto was complaining he booked a fancy restaurant that was renowned for its great food. They walked into the stylish restaurant, named Oceania, it was decorated appropriately with a few fish tanks with exotic fish, and blue decor spread around. 

Makoto liked it, but he had never been a fan of the ocean, in fact it terrified him. Not that he would ever admit it though, what grown man was afraid of the ocean, it was silly. They were directed to their table which was towards the back, a little more private then most tables, apart from it being near the kitchen doors. Makoto took his seat feeling a little awkward, why did this feel like a date?

“This isn't a date you can relax” Sousuke stated picking up the menu to read it

Makoto’s shoulder relaxed a little “Ok, then why something so fancy”

Sousuke glanced around before answering softly “I’m undercover, it would look weird if i came here by myself”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “What about your partner? whats his name…Ikyua?”

“He had a family dinner to get to” Sousuke stated placing the menu down.

Makoto nodded picking up his menu “There’s an awful lot of mackerel on this menu” he muttered.

“Apparently it's the chefs specialty” 

The waiter came over to take their orders, as he reached out to take the menu’s Makoto couldn't help but notice the dolphin tattoo that was on his wrist. “I like your tattoo” he said with a smile

The waiter, a man with red hair (More orange then Rin’s) and dark pink eyes glared down at him “Thanks” he said before walking into the kitchen.

Makoto looked over to Sousuke “Did i say something wrong?”

Sousuke just shrugged and sipped his glass of water. Makoto frowned trying to piece everything together, Sousuke was undercover here, Ocean themed restaurant and Dolphin tattoo “Oh My God!” he exclaimed rather loudly.

Sousuke glanced at him panicked “Makoto not so loud”

Makoto covered his mouth embarrassed “Sorry” he said quieter

Sousuke sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose “Yes this is affiliated with what you're thinking”

Makoto choked on the water he had just sipped, after coughing and spluttering and drawing a few eyes their way Makoto got his breath “What?!” he exclaimed.

Sousuke just shrugged and reassured him he was in no danger, that didn't help Makoto relax one bit. He was even more on edge, after they had just finished eating and Sousuke got a call and decided to take it out side. He sighed leaning back in his chair, everything was going to be just fine.

“Was it good?” 

Makoto jumped at the voice and turned looking straight into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, even more then Sousuke. “Oh, uh yes thank you it was one of the best meals I've had” it was a lie the food had been some of the best he had had, apart from his mother and Sousuke.

The Man didn’t show any hint of emotion as he spoke his next words “Thank you”

“You’re very welcome” Makoto said tilting his head in his trade mark smile.

“Haru-chan!” a slightly high-pitched voice called from the kitchen “Stop flirting and get back here and cook”

Makoto watched the man hurried away without another word, confused by how calm he had just been with a possible member of the Iwatobi gang. “Was that Nansase talking to you?” 

Makoto jumped at Sousukes voice “Are you trying to kill me!” he exclaimed as Sousuke put some money on the table for the bill “Uh i don't know? someone in the kitchen called him Haru-chan though”

Sousuke nodded gracing his coat “Let’s go i’ll explain more out there”

Sousuke went ahead of him as Makoto put his jacket on, he caught sight of blue eyes watching him through the small windows on the kitchen doors. Makoto smiled politely, he didn't want o anger any gang members that was for sure, and quickly made for the doors. As he walked out the cool made him shiver a little so he placed his hands in his pocket, frowning when he felt something in one. He pulled it out realising it was a piece of paper, it only had a few words scribbled on it, ‘We need to talk, library 10am tomorrow -H’. Makoto frowned sure it was that ‘Haru-chan’ that had left it in his pocket, but why would he want to meet him?

“What’s that?” Sousuke asked walking over to him 

Makoto shoved the paper in his pocket “Just and old receipt” he lied

Sousuke looked skeptical for moment before nodded and starting to walk. What was Makoto doing lying to his friend, his cop friend at that. He was a terrible liar he was sure Sousuke would see through it. 

“That man that talked to you, the cheif” Sousuke said dragging him out of his thoughts “Thats Haruka Nanase”

“Am I supposed to know that name?” Makoto asked confused

Sousuke laughed “It’s probably better you don’t, his parents ran the iwatobi gang before they were killed, he was their only child so he inherited it. From what i have learned from my research he didn't want to run the gang, as a result he stays the figure head but everything is run by a man named Goro”

“Are you allowed to tell me this stuff? is it like private police knowledge?”

Sousuke glanced sideways at him and smiled “It’s better you know so you can stay away from anyone dangerous”

Makoto stopped walking placing his hand over his heart “Sousuke i didn't know you cared so much”

Sousuke slapped his arm playfully “Shut up, i may be big and mean looking but I can be caring”

Makoto nodded starting to walk again “Yes, your just a big teddy bear”

the topic changed into a more happier subjects, they reminiced about the college days and all the stupid things they had done. Makoto had completely forgotten about the paper in his pocket, or the fact that he hadn't heard from Rin. That was until Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s arm as they reach their doors.

“Makoto” he said his face serious “What do you know about the Rin guy you hang out with?”

“uh, not much really I've only hung out with him a couple times” Makoto frowned “Why?”

“Does he have a shark tattoo?” 

Makoto knew he had a few tattoos but he didn't recall seeing a shark “No he has other tattoo’s but no shark that i have seen”

Sousuke nodded and clapped on the shoulder “Just be careful” He said before turning to unlock his door “And thanks for coming with me tonight” he said with was wave as he disappeared into his apartment.

Makoto sighed going into his own apartment, he knew Sousuke was only worried about him. Sure Rin could be a bit eccentric and over the top, but that didn't make him a bad person did it? He got changed and climbed into bed looking at his phone once more, there was a message from Rin. Makoto smiled a little excited, he opened the message.

_To: Makoto  
From: Rin_

_Yo! Sorry we didn't get to have any fun this week!  
When’s your next day off?_  

Makoto bit his lip, tomorrow was his day off. He remembered the note sitting in his jacket pocket, he sighed before writing his reply.

_To: Rin  
From: Makoto_

_Tomorrows my day, i just have a meeting at 10am  
But we can meet up after that. It shouldn't go to long._

He hit send and bit his lip waiting for the reply. After a twenty minutes and no reply, his mood deflated, maybe he should not meet with this Haru guy. He mainly chose to out of pure curiosity. Just as he was about to roll over and try to sleep his phone rang with a message, Makoto basically pounced at his phone. 

_To: Makoto  
From: Rin_

_Sounds good!  
Lets meet at your apartment say 11am?_

Makoto smiled and typed out his reply.

_To: Rin  
From: Makoto_

_Sounds good see you then!(_ ๑ _>_ ᴗ _<_ ๑ _)_

Makoto happily placed his phone on his bed side table, curling up under his blankets. Tomorrow was going to be a good day he just knew it. With one finally yawn he slowly slipped into a peaceful dreamless sleep. 

* * *

 

The next morning didn't start out as great as he had hoped. His alarm hadn't gone off to wake him, admittedly he probably forgot to set it after being distracted by Rin’s texts. So at half past nine that morning he was rushing to get dressed and out the door. Luckily he made it to the library a few minutes before ten, only to realise he had no idea where he would be. Makoto had only ever been to the public library a total of two times, and both times him and Sousuke managed to get lost and had to be saved by Kisumi. 

He wondered the isle’s wonder where he would be, he was chief maybe he would in the food section. It took a few seconds to realise he had no idea where that was, letting out a frustrated sigh he sat down at a nearby table not paying attention to who was sitting at it.

“You came?” a voice whispered 

Makoto whipped around to see those brilliant blues eyes “uh….yeah”

The man’s face remained blank as he put his book down (Something about Mackerel) “Are you always this trusting of people?”

“Should i not trust you?” Makoto shot back

A hint of a smile ghosted over his lips “Haruka Nanase but call me haru”

Makoto contemplated briefly making up a name, but figured Haru would see through his lie “M-Makoto Tachibana”

There was a drawn out silence before Haru spoke again “Don’t be so trusting”

“W-what?”

Haru sighed looking around before standing up and lifting his shirt a little to show a dolphin tattoo on his hip. “I thought with just my name you would know who i was, especially since you were at dinner with that cop”

Makoto frowned “You knew?”

“We aren't stupid” Haru said slightly offended “We have ways of getting our information” He slid a photo across the table, it was of him and Rin exiting the arcade laughing. “What is your relationship with him?”

Makoto looked up confused, was this and interrogation? But what did Rin have to do with the Iwatobi gang. “Uh friends I guess? I only met him a couple weeks ago while out drinking

Haru lifted a hand to his ear and whispered something, he had been wearing an ear piece? he stood up “I have to go, be careful who you trust Makoto Tachibana”

Makoto watched in confession as he walked away, what was going on? he picked up the photo he had left, turning it over there was a message written on the back. ‘My number if you need anything - H’. He turned it back over and looked his and Rin’s smiling faces, Rin couldn't be bad, could he? He pocketed the photo and left the library, he had that feeling again of being watched again. One his way home he dropped by a liquor store grabbing a few bottles of whatever sounded good. Once he reached his apartment Rin was leaning on the wall against his door.

“Finally made it!” he said cheerfully.

All the bad feelings disappeared in a moment, he smiled back holding up the bag “Made a stop to get us something to drink”

Rins grin grew more playful “Finally learning how to have fun?”

“Maybe” Makoto said chuckling as he unlocked the door so they could get in out of the cold.

Once inside Makoto grabbed them a couple glasses while Rin rummaged through the bag to see what was on offer. “Did you just blindly walk through the store grabbing things at random?” Rin asked as Makoto sat next to him on the couch.

“What’s wrong with what I got?”

Rin gave him a _‘Are you serious’_ look. “Let’s see, two bottles of Sake, vodka, whiskey and rum” he paused looking at Makoto who shrugged “Well i hope you aren't planning to drink this all today unless you want to die”

Makoto sighed “I didn't think we would drink it all we could save some for next time”

“Next time?” Rin asked raising and eyebrow “well in that case we will make sure to leave my favourite until last, then you will know i will come back”

Makoto chuckled “And which ones your favourite?”

Rin held up a bottle a smiled “Rum”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer then i thought, i rewrote so much haha any enjoy :)

Rin watched Makoto’s chest rise and fall rhythmically, The had downed the two bottles of sake which left Makoto passed out drunk and Rin mildly buzzed. He had been sitting beside Makoto’s bed for more then an hour, just watching him. Gently he reached a hand out and brushed a loose strand of hair off his face, his face crinkled a little but he stayed asleep. Rin let out a soft sigh and pulled his knees to his chest, he knew this was dangerous, it should have never got further then the first night.

And yet here he was, watching the man who had caught his attention in the bar a couple of weeks ago. He wanted to pull away like he always did, but part of him kept coming back no matter how hard he tried. He just prayed no one ever found out about him, the last thing he wanted to do was drag such an angelic person into his hell. He sat there for at least another half an hour, just watching Makoto. He felt a little like a stalker, but he wanted to cherish every minute of this escape he could. Quietly Rin shifted to his knees and leant towards Makoto, taking in his scent. He let out a quiet sigh and gently pressed a kissed to the other man’s lips.

Makoto stirred in his sleep causing Rin to jolt back, afraid he just got caught in the act. He held his breath for a few moments until Makoto’s breathing evened out again. He stood and walked to the door, glancing once more over his shoulder at the sleeping figure before quietly shutting the door. As he grabbed his things he noticed Makoto’s phone on the coffee table, he gently picked it up, unlocking it and searching for his number. His thumb hovered of the delete button, he knew he should do it. It was be the best thing for Makoto if he just disappeared out his life, but something held him back, something that curled around his insides begging him not to do it. He sighed frustrated and locked the phone, a little longer couldn’t hurt, could it? Setting the phone back down he headed to the door, sneaking out into the cool air. 

“Oi” a deep voice said causing him to jump

Rin turned seeing Sousuke in his police uniform “Long night?” he asked with a smile.

Sousuke frowned “I know who you are”

“Oh and who is that?” Rin said planting his grin on his face, one thing he learnt in his life was to never show weakness.

“I know you work for the Samezuka Sharks” Sousuke said not shifting his gaze, it unnerved Rin, not that he would admit it. “Stay away from Makoto”

Rin’s eyes narrowed “What are you his mother?”

“Makoto is a good man, he doesn't need to be dragged into your world” He said turning to his own door “This is warning, if he gets hurt because of you i will make your life i a living hell”

Rin watched as he entered his own apartment without waiting for any reply. He let out a sigh and started walking, he had no plans to hurt Makoto. He knew he was walking a dangerous line, but he had been careful. This was his solace, a place he could come to get away from everything. His phone rang in his pocket, Rin let out a sigh and answer it.

“Yes?”

“Where are you?” Came a gruff voice

Rin sighed “I just went out for a couple drinks”

There was a pause “Just get here”

The call cut not long after, Rin let out a sigh, his boss really needed to learn some manners. Not that he would say that to his face, no one ever back chatted Seiijuro Mikoshia and lived to tell the tale. Rin hated to admit it, but if it hadn't been for Seijuro’s family he didn't know what would have happened to him and his sister. Their dad had died when they were children in a boating accident, then when Rin was thirteen their mother died after falling severely ill. He had met Seijuro a few years before that at school, if it hadn't been for the Miokshiba’s his sister and he would have been living on the streets. 

Although it had ended in him being a part in some illegal dealings he sucked it up without ever complaining. He made sure to never let anyone close, fooled around occasionally making sure to disappear the next day. Until that night at the bar, he saw the sullen man with soft emerald eyes. No matter how much his conscious told him to stay away he had ignored it. Did he regret it? no way. Was he worried it could hurt Makoto? Yes. Secrets cant stay hidden forever after all. 

It was two in the morning by the time he reached the dingy warehouse they called their base. It was quiet, only the night guards wondering around, nodding to him as he walked inside. He made a beeline directly for the office where he knew Seijuro would be. The door creaked opened revealing Seijuro tapping away on his laptop, he waved him in without looking up. 

“Seij…”

Seijuro held up a finger “Wait a second” He tapped a few more keys before looking up and smiling “Ok now tell what have you been up to?” he said motioning for Rin to sit down.

Rin sat down in the chair and shrugged leaning back “Well i had some free time tonight so i went to relax with some drinks”

Seijuro eyed him “Right…anyway i got some new intel on your target”

“You talk about them like they aren't human” Rin said rolling his eyes

“Well i don't make a point of being nice to people who owe us money” Seijuro said as he scribbled something down before sliding it across the table to him. “There’s two people, One’s his brother and the other is his childhood friend”

Rin grabbed the papers stashing it in his pocket without looking at it “So the brother would be the best option?”

Seijuro nodded “Yes, but i want both, the more we have against him the better”

Rin nodded “Just doing the usual threaten their safety?”

A smile spread across Seijuro’s face that sent shivers down Rin’s spine “No he's out run us for to long”

“That means…”

“Yeah”

Rin nodded and left the room, he didn't agree with many of the methods used to get their payments. Thankfully he never took part in them, he just brought the people in. He actually didn't know what methods they used, since he made a point of leaving so he didn't have to listen to the screams.

* * *

Rin was awoken the next day by his phone ringing, he glanced at it and saw Makoto’s name. He let out a sigh and tried to ignore it, it was bad enough he kept going back the least he could do was try to keep it to minimum contact. A few minutes after it stopped there was a banging on his door, he jolted up right, Makoto hadn't figured out where he lived did he?

“Onii-chan! open up”

Rin let out a relieved sigh, it was only his sister, he threw on some clothes and opened the door “Gou, what are you doing here?” he said eyeing the girl in front of him.

She was petite, but had the same red hair and eyes as his with a fiery attitude to match “You forgot what today is didn't you” she said placing a hand on her hip.

“Uh…monday?” Rin said shrugging

She sighed “You were meant to have brunch with me” she said placing her hands on her hips.

Rin sighed running a hand through his hair “Sorry Gou, i must have slept in” 

Gou sighed walking past him and into his apartment “Ugh, you seriously need to clean”

“It’s fine” he muttered closing the door behind her “I’m the only one who lives here”

“But what if you had visitors?” she asked teasingly “They would leave you if they saw this mess” 

Rin sat down on his couch as Gou tossed some dirty clothes to the side “You know i never bring anyone here”

“Oh! that reminds me” She said happily extending her arm to show a ring on her finger “Momo finally proposed”

“WHAT!?” Rin exclaimed shooting up from the couch 

“Onii-chan calm down, you know he is a good man” She said glaring at him.

Rin sighed and flopped back down on the couch “I know, i know. I just can’t stop the over protective strike i have”

Gou giggled “You would think after six years you would be used to it”

Rin shurgged “Old habits die hard”

“Anyway another reason i wanted to see you today was” She paused taking a breath “I wanted to go to mum and dads grave, you know, to tell them the news and i want you to come since you never visit them”

Rin glanced over at his sister sadly and nodded “I’ll get changed”

He had never told her but there were two reason he didn't visit their parents graves. One: he didn't like graveyards, and the other because he felt like he had let his parents down. He was sure they would hate to know their son was in a gang. He finished getting changed and followed Gou.

 Twenty minutes later they reached the graveyard. Rin followed Gou in, pulling his jacket close to him. Their were only a couple other people sobbing at other graves but other wise it was empty and eerily quiet, it sent a shiver down Rin’s spine. Gou knelt down in front of the grave and started softly talking. Rin wondered to a nearby tree and leant on it, watching Gou talk animatedly to the head stone. 

“It’s not like their there” he muttered

“Well it helps some people with grieving” A voice said behind him making him jump, he spun around and looked dark blue eyes.

“Haru” he breathed before glancing around

“No one else is here” He stated as if it was obvious.

Rin glared “What the fuck are you doing here, i swear if any of you touch my sister…”

Haru held up a hand and pointed to the grave a few steps away “I’m visiting my grandmother”

“Oh” Rin relaxed “Sorry…”

Haru shrugged staring sadly at the head stone “It’s been nearly ten years” he snapped his head back around “Rin, You and me are the same, stuck in life we cant escape from” he paused “Don’t bring him into it”

Rin’s eyes widen “If any of you touch a hair on his head i swear to god i will murder all of you”

Haru smirked “Who’d have thought the heartless shark would fall in love”

“Don’t touch him” He growled “He doesn't know…”

“Ah! so you haven't told him who you are, probably a wise move” he paused locking eyes with Rin “He deserves better then you”

Without another word Haru left, leaving Rin staring after him “I know that” he whispered to no one. 

“Onii-chan!” Gou called waving him over “Come talk to mum and dad”

He let out a sigh, he knew Gou would let him leave if he didn't make an effort. He knelt down in front of the grave, unsure of how to start. “Uh, Hey mum and dad” god he felt awkward “Um, we miss you, We are doing well and….” 

He felt his eyes sting and he bent his head “I-I’m sorry…” it came out barely a whisper “I’m sorry i’m not what you probably wanted…but i met someone. Someone who has made me want to be something better, but i don't deserve such a great man…” he bit his lip not know why he was saying all this to a grave, he stood up briskly wiping the tears away“Let’s go”

“onii-chan…” She said softly but followed him

“I don't want to talk about it” he muttered

Gou hesitated but grabbed his hand gently “Do you love the person you talked about?”

“Huh?” Love? He had never loved anyone. Was this love? No, it was just an escape. Wasn't it? “It’s none of your business”

Gou opened her mouth to say something but must have thought better of it and clamped it shut again. Once back at his apartment his bid his sister goodbye, once she was gone he pulled his phone out and dialled Makoto’s number. Haru might want out of this business as much as he did, but he did not trust him one bit. 

Makoto answered on the third ring “Rin?”

“Hey Makoto, sorry for not answering your calls” He said in his normal tone.

Makoto chuckled on the other end “It’s ok i just wanted to make sure you were ok, i didn't remember you leaving so i was worried”

A smile spread across Rin’s face “Uh, yeah i came home after you passed out, which i had to carry your heavy ass to bed might i add”

“Oh i’m sorry! you should have just left me where i was”

“And live with the guilt if you got sick, no thanks” Rin said “i would be labeled a monster for that”

“Well i would never think you're a monster” Makoto said softly.

The smile on Rin’s face slipped off “if only you knew” He whispered

“What was that?”

“Oh nothing, um, didn't you have work today?” Not the smoothest change of subject ever, but it worked.

Makoto let out a groan “Yeah, with a hang over it hasn't been fun, but you calling made it a little better”

In the blink of an eye Rin’s smile returned “Hmm i will have to call more often then”

There was a small pause “I wouldn't mind” another pause “Hey, um are you working this weekend?”

Rin sighed “Yeah Friday and Saturday i’m dancing”

“C-can I come watch?” 

It was soft but it made Rin’s heart skip a beat. “Yeah…I’d like that”

After organising to see each other on Saturday, since it was Makoto’s day off, they ended the call. Rin collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could one person take a lifetime of pain and guilt away so easily. Rin sighed rolling over, he remembering when he first met Makoto at that bar. He had looked like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Part of him wanted to know what burdened Makoto so much, but he knew he had no right when he was hiding so much from Makoto. Rin 

Rin sighed searching through his bedside table draw for the piece of paper Seijuro had given him. Once he found it he sat down on his bed and unfolded it. First name on the list was his brother, which would probably have the same impact. The second was a childhood friend, Rin glanced down at the name and froze, the blood draining from his face. He reread it a couple times to make sure he was reading it right, but it didn't change.

“Fuck!” he cursed scrunching the paper up and throwing it across the room, it landed somewhere behind the door. Out of all the people in japan that it could have been, why the hell was it Makoto. Rin bent down placing his head in his hands, he couldn't take him in, he had to come up with some kind of lie. Even if it meant him being tortured instead, there was no way he could let something so bad happen to someone so nice. Rin’s phone rang again, he sighed hoping it wasn't Seijuro calling to yell at him again. He answered it without looking at the ID.

“Yo”

“Rin!”

Rin’s stomach did a flip “Makoto, did you miss me that much”

Makoto chuckled on the other end “Don’t let it go to your head”

“To late my head is growing by the second” Rin said laughing “Anyway what did you call for?”

“Oh, um, well i know we aren't meant to see each other until Saturday but uh i need a favour”

* * *

That night Rin found himself dressed in a suit, waiting outside a restaurant, which was way to fancy for the likes of him. He shivered as another cold breeze whipped through him, he really wished he had brought an extra coat, but he didn't have anything nice enough. He had hired the suit for the night, he had never been one to wear suits. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to retain any heat possible.

“Rin!”

A smiled instantly spread across his lips “Took you long enough” he said his teeth chattering a little.

Makoto’s smiled dropped a little “Why don't you have a warm jacket, It’s freezing out”

Rin shrugged acting like it didn't bother him, even though he lost feeling in his fingers and toes ages ago. “I-its fine”

Makoto grabbed his hand dragged him inside “You should have waited inside where it’s warm”

Rin rolled his eyes “Yes mother”

Makoto sighed before looking around the restaurant “I don't think they are here yet” he turned back to Rin “Ok you remember why you’re here?”

Rin sighed “Yes, your parents have been trying to get you to go to some marriage interviews even though they know you are gay and you told them you were already in a relationship” he paused “So i am your wonderful boyfriend for the evening”

Makoto nodded and absently reached out straightening Rin’s tie “They mean well, but i think they are still hoping it's a phase or something” he paused smiling “They want grandchildren too”

“I don't fully understand but i get the gist of it” Rin said smiling reassuringly at Makoto “Don't worry after tonight they won't bother you about it”

Makoto smiled turning to the doorman stating they had a table booked, they were lead to a table by the front windows. Rin bit his lip, this wasn't good, he didn't want anyone to see him here with Makoto and his family. He hurriedly took the seat where his back faced the window, hoping it would be enough. Makoto’s parent’s arrived ten minutes later, happily embracing their son, Rin swallowed thickly, this was something wished he could do with his parents. Makoto happily introduced him as his boyfriend and Rin planted his smile in place, politely greeting them. As they took their seats and began looking over the menu, Rin tried to ignore the dull ache in his chest. 

“So how long have you two been together” Mrs Tachibana asked looking between them.

Shit!, they hadn't gone over their story, before he could come up with anything Makoto had reached out and grabbed Rin’s hand smiling at him “A couple of months, i met while i was working, we had got a call to an alarm going off in an apartment building.” he paused glancing sideways at Rin “Well there was no answer inside his apartment so we burst through the door and” He paused again chuckling “Rin was there in his pjama’s holding his burnt toast”

Rin pouted “In my defence, that toaster hated me”

Makoto chuckled and squeezed his hand “Well, i thought it was cute”

“You're not much better in the kitchen” Rin muttered.

Makoto’s parents laughed and his mother nodded in agreement laughing “When he was younger he tried to make us breakfast in bed, well he had some how managed to set the cereal on fire”

“Pfft” Rin let out a laugh 

The night carried on with cheerful talk and questions, which the effortlessly answered. Rin had never pegged Makoto as one to lie to his own family, or lie in general really, but as he watched the man beside him he began to wonder how much more he didn't know about him. 

Once dinner was finished they made their way outside, Makoto hugged and said his goodbyes. Rin watched on the dull ache getting stronger, but he made sure to keep his smile in place. Although it nearly faltered when Makoto’s mother embraced him, she pulled away her hands still on his arms smiling up at him.

“I can tell you both love each other very much, it might not be what we had in mind but Makoto is happy” She tilted her head and smiled (Thats where Makoto got it from) “Welcome to the Family Rin” Rin was caught off guard he didn't realise the tears that slid down his face, Mrs Tachibana looked frantic “D-did i say something wrong”

Rin hastily rubbed his eyes “N-no” he paused biting his lip “It’s just…My parents died when i was young” he mumbled, Makoto grabbed his hand a gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Mrs tachibana smiled once more “Well we are your family now”

They finished their goodbyes, Makoto’s hand never leaving his. Once They were out of sight, Makoto gently tugged him to start walking. They walked in silence for some time, Rin wasn't sure how long since he was caught up in his own thoughts. But when they stopped they were outside Makoto’s apartment building.

“Want to come up for a bit?”

Rin blinked “Don’t you have work tomorrow?” 

Makoto nodded “We aren't drinking”

Rin was about to answer when his face was pushed into Makoto’s chest “Mmphh….Koto…ant….reath” He said muffled trying to push himself away.

“Ah!…Sorry!” Makoto said freeing him.

Rin let out a sigh “Just warn me next time you plan to do that so i can take an oxygen tank with me”

Makoto smiled slightly “I’m sorry…uh lets get in out of the cold”

Once inside Makoto’s apartment Rin tossed his jacket aside and loosened his tie before unceremoniously collapsing onto the couch. “I am not a suit person” he mumbled stretching out.

Makoto chuckled taking off his own jacket “I think it looked good on you”

Rin’s cheeks warmed “Uh…anyway what did you want to do if we aren't drinking?”

Makoto sat down next to Rin, his eyes trained to his face. “Rin…was it true?…what you said to my mother?”

Rin looked down at his hands “I-it doesn't matter, it was a long time ago” Rin refused to look up at Makoto, he knew what he would see. He had seen it so much when he was younger, he didn't want to see that look on Makoto’s face. Makoto shuffled closer gently taking Rin’s hand.

“Ri—”

“DON’T!” he snapped not looking up at him angry tears blaring his vision “D-don’t…pity me” he cringed at out pitiful he sounded.

Makoto squeezed Rin’s hand “I don't pity you, I-If i had known i wouldn't have asked you to…”

Rin’s head snapped up his face inches from Makoto’s “No! I-i’m glad you did, your family is really nice”

A small smile spread across Makoto’s lips “When you meet the twins, that opinion might change”

_When!?_ One simple word made his stomach jump. “When i meet them?” he asked teasingly.

A blushed spread across Makoto’s face as he spluttered his reply “W…i mean…i-if you want…to…”

Rin smirked “Wouldnt that mean, you would have to break up with me and go marry a nice girl?”

“Huh?!…what…”

Rin chuckled glancing down at Makoto’s lips, they looked so soft. He slowly edged in closer, Makoto stared at him but didn't move, instead quickly licking his lips. Rin mirrored the movement leaning closer and letting his eyes flutter shut. Just as their lips were about to touch his phone rang in his pocket. 

“Fuck” he muttered under his breath pulling the phone out to see who it was, he sighed and glanced up at Makoto “It’s my boss, i better take it or he will kill me” Literally, he added silently as he answered his phone. “Hello”

“Rin, get here asap, we got some new intel” Seijuro grunted

Rin sighed “Ok, i’ll be there soon” He hung and looked apologetically at Makoto “Sorry but i have to go”

Makoto raised an eyebrow at him “What kind of work do you do?”

“Uh, It’s just factory work” Rin muttered walking over to put his shoes on.

Makoto followed “And it runs at this time of night?”

“Yeah, it’s a busy time” Rin muttered praying that he would stop asking questions. he stood up grabbing his jacket and turning to the door

“Rin…” Makoto said softly grabbing his hand.

Rin turned “Wha—hmmff”

Makoto pushed there lips firmly together before jerking back “Ah! sorry! i…it was just…” he muttered blushing.

Rin stared shocked for a moment, his cheeks heating up “I-it’s ok” he muttered after a few minutes “I should uh go”

He ignored Makoto’s worried look and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes on. Makoto came up behind fidgeting a little. “Rin…are we still ok for Saturday?”

“Of course” He smiled standing up and opening the door “C-ya”

“Bye”

The door shut behind him and Rin let out a shaky sigh. He brought a hand up to his lips gently touching them. He had been kissed many times, by many different people, but this kiss had been so different. It had been so gentle and caring. Rin shook his head, he had to focus, Seijuro wanted him for something. 

Once he reached the warehouse he heard straight for Seijuro’s office “Yo, what did you want me for?”

Seijuro turned to him “Good you're here”

Rin sat down in the chair opposite Seijuros desk “Yeah so what was the emergency?”

“Your off cotton candy boy’s case” He said simply

If he was getting taken off that would mean someone else was going to do it “Why?”

Seijuro smiled and it sent a shiver down Rin’s spine “I have new job for you”

Rin swallowed “Who will be doing the other one?” he asked in what he hoped was a calm voice.

“I have assigned Toru to that one so don't worry about it, he is good at his job” Seijuro said with a dismissive wave.

Rin had only talked to Toru a handful of times, but it was enough to learn he was one cold hearted man. He didn't like this one bit, but he knew better then to argue with Seijuro, for now he would go along and come up with a plan to keep Makoto out of Toru’s hands.

“So what’s my new job?” Rin asked 

“You are going to bring in the dolphin prince” 

Rin nearly fell of his chair “YOU WANT ME TO BRING IN HARUKA NANASE”

“Calm down, we have intel on a perfect opportunity to get him” 

Rin swallowed and nodded “What do i have to do?”

After he finished getting briefed on his new assignment he headed back to his lonely apartment. He laid on his bed racking his brain for something, anything, to help keep Makoto out of harms way. But he kept coming back to one answer, an answer he really didn't like. He sighed and rolled over, to Makoto safe he was going to swallow his pride and seek help where he had never gone before, The police. Well more specifically one cop, Sousuke Yamazaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading :)  
> I will be starting my IT course soon but i will try and post as often as i can manage :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long DX don't kill me....i had so much going but here enjoy :D :D

It was late Wednesday afternoon when Makoto decided to call into the library on his way home. As he walked through the isles enjoying the quiet, maybe he would have been better suited to be a librarian. He chuckled at the thought and pulled a book of the shelf that caught his eye. It was a romance novel, he wouldn't openly admit it to anyone but he loved romance. A cough behind him caused him to jump and drop the book.

The person in question bent down and picked up the book “Didn’t take you for the romance type” He said holding the book out.

Makoto was frozen “H-Haru…” he breathed fear started rising inside him.

“Don't worry I don't bite” he said

Makoto let out a nervous laugh “I…well…um…W-what are you doing here?”

Haru held up a book about Fish “Borrowing books, thats generally what you do at a library”

“Oh…yeah” Makoto flushed embarrassed at how stupid he sounded.

Haru walked past him and sat a nearby table “How are you this scared of me but not Rin”

Makoto stared confused “B-because you're in a gang…”

“He still hasn't told you huh” Haru said idly flipping through the book

Makoto took a seat “I don't know what you have against Rin but he isn't a bad person”

“It’s not him i’m worried about”

“What do you mean?” Makoto asked confused

Haru sighed and shut his book “Let’s just say theres some people close to him that aren't so nice”

This confused Makoto even more and he was about to ask who these so called people were, when the library went completely dark. “Blacko…ahh!” He cried out as someone grabbed his arm.

“Shh it’s just me” Haru hissed “We need to get out of here”

“Why don’t we just wait till the power comes back on?” Makoto asked, it seemed the most logical thing to do.

“No, we should go now” He whispered and tugged Makoto along behind him. 

Makoto followed a little confused, maybe Haru was afraid of the dark? The image of a gangster afraid of the dark was rather amusing. They slipped out the back exit into the alley out back, Makoto didn't understand how this was better then a dark library. There was a crash from inside the library, Makoto hesitated wanting to run back inside to make sure everyone was ok.He wasn't given the chance to as Haru dragged him along behind him until they were a few blocks away from he library. They didn't stop until they were in a restaurant, which Makoto recognised as the one he had come to with Sousuke. 

“What are we…” he trailed off as the angry looking red head walked there way

“Haru what is he doing here?” The man hissed

Haru shrugged and walked past him “Is Goro here?”

“No he’s out with Miho-san”

Haru turned to Makoto “Sit down i’ll get us some food”

Makoto simply nodded, even though part him wanted to go home, he didn't think it was safe to disobey gangsters. He took a seat at an empty table, pulling out his phone he saw he had a lot of missed calls from Sousuke. Frowning he hit the call button, Sousuke answered in a couple rings.

“Makoto where have you been?”

“I went to the library after work” Makoto said 

There was a sigh on the other end “Listen i need to talk to you, where are you?”

“Uh…” he paused, he knew Sousuke wasn't going to be happy when he found out he was with Haru “Well the thing is…”

“Here you go” Haru said sitting a plate down in front of him, of what looked like fish.

“Who was that?” Sousuke asked

“Uh…i’m just getting some food, I’ll talk to you later” 

Just as he hit the end button he heard Sousuke yelling his name, he promised himself he would make it up to Sousuke. He smiled up at Haru “Thank you” He took a bite of the food and hummed in pleasure. “This is really good”

A light blush covered Haru’s cheeks. “It’s nothing special, just something i cooked quickley”

Makoto cocked his head to the side. “You cooked this?” When Haru nodded Makoto smiled brightly “It’s delicious” 

Makoto was surprised at how relaxed he felt being surrounded by gangsters, but there was something about Haru, He seemed like a fish out of water with the gangsters. As they ate they made idle conversation, well Makoto did most of the talking. Haru was a man of few words it seemed, which he didn't mind. Makoto was shocked when he finally looked at the time and realised how late it was getting.

“I should get going” He said standing up and pulling out his wallet “What do i owe you for the food?”

“Don't worry about it” Haru muttered standing up “I’ll drive you home if you want”

“Uh it’s ok, i don't live to far away i can walk” Makoto said waving dismissively 

“MAKOTO!” came a cheery voice as some rushed through the door.

“Kisumi? What are you doing here?”

Kisumi blinked at him “I hang out here all time, Me and Haru good friends” He said attempting to put an arm around Haru which was immediately brushed off.

“I’m walking you home” Haru said heading towards the door.

Kisumi pouted “You’re no fun Haru!”. He turned quickly spotting his next target “Asahi!” he yelled bounding over the red head who tried to make an escape to the kitchen and failed.

Makoto chuckled following Haru outside “Really Haru it’s ok, i can get home on my own, i’ma big boy” 

Haru raised an eyebrow and snorted “I’m sure you are a big boy”

Makoto flushed “I-I…didnt…mean it….like that”

Makoto sighed putting his coat on and following Haru out the door cringing as the cold air hit him. He pulled his jacket closer to himself and began walking to his apartment, Haru silently following behind him. Makoto opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with ideas to make conversation. 

“I want to leave” Haru said suddenly as the rounded a corner

“Huh?”

“The Gang” He said simply “I never wanted to be in it”

Makoto glanced at him confused “Then why did you join?”

“I didn't have a choice” He said bitterly “I had to take over when my parents…died”

“Oh i’m sorry”

Haru shrugged “I was never really close to them”

“Still loosing your family is never easy” Makoto said thinking about how he would feel if it was his family, he would be devastated.

Again Haru shrugged but didn't say anything. Makoto sighed and they fell into silence as they neared his apartment. Haru walked him up to his door and insisted Makoto take his number. Makoto wasn't sure when he would need to ever contact him, but he now realised Haruka Nanase was not such a bad person. After bidding each other good night Makoto went inside, locking the door behind him. 

* * *

For the next few days Makoto could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He knew it was probably stupid, but he still could feel someones eyes on him. Overtime he left his house or the station, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, but when he looked around there was no one to be seen. Saturday eventually rolled around, Makoto woke early excited to meet up with Rin, even though they weren't meeting until that night at the club.

Makoto busied himself with cleaning up his apartment, he checked the alcohol, they still had the Whiskey and rum. Makoto vowed to not get drunk this time, he wanted to remember everything and not have to make Rin carry him to bed again. Once everything was presentable Makoto decided to go grocery shopping to kill some more time, he didn't want to turn up at the club to early, that would seem weird.

Locking his door behind him, he began his journey to the nearby store, as he wondered the isles he felt the familiar feeling of eyes on him. He tried his best to ignore it. He glanced out the window where he saw a man shorter then him, he had brown messy hair and sunglasses on. He had tattoos down his arms and a couple piercings in his ear, he stared back at Makoto sending shivers down his spine. Slowly the man raised his hand his fingers making a gun, pointing them straight at Makoto. 

“Makoto?” Makoto jumped and turned around coming face to face with Haru. “Everything ok?”

“H-haru…” Makoto said glancing back at the window but the man was gone. “W-what are you doing here?”

Haru held up his basket “Shopping like you”

Makoto instantly felt stupid “Oh right…”

“What were you looking at out the window?” Haru asked

Makoto bit his lip glancing out the window briefly “Uh, i just thought i saw someone i knew”

Haru stared at him for a moment before nodding “So do you have plans for tonight?”

Makoto smiled “Yes i have a date” he paused blushing “I-I don't mean like that…I…uh…am meeting a friend later” Haru glanced at him but said nothing. Makoto bit his lip “I…uh…should go”

After bidding Haru goodbye Makoto quickly headed back to his apartment. He could still feel someone’s gaze on him, but he just pushed it aside as paranoia. After he packed his groceries away he got ready, usually Makoto would prize himself on being someone who would not spend hours on his appearance. Without realising it he ended up wasting a good three hours choosing an outfit, realising this Makoto bolted out the door making a beeline for the club, not even noticing the man leaning against the wall a couple doors down.

* * *

The club was crowded, more so then usual. Makoto managed to find a seat to the side of the room, he could still see the stage fine but was worried Rin wouldn't be able to see him from the stage. He sighed ordering a drink from the nearby waitress.

“Makoto”

Makoto turned and smiled “Sousuke, your not stuck working late?”

Sousuke took a seat beside him “No, Thank god, i need a holiday from that place”

“Well Kisumi will be happy you came” Makoto said chuckling 

A slight blush coloured Sousuke’s cheeks and he cleared his throat “Are you here for Kisu as well?”

Makoto blushed about to answer, when the Announcer cut him off “Welcome! Tonight is a big night, i hope you are all ready for some fun” he said snickering a little “To start off our evening, two of our most popular dancers will be taking the stage in rare combined performance” there was a collective cheer from he crowed “Also this will sadly be our last dance from one of these dancers” there was a pause and some dissappotned sighs from the crowd. “Without further ado welcome Crimson Shark and Cherry Blossom”

The crowd erupted in cheers as Kisumi and Rin took the stage, Makoto saw Sousuke’s gaze turn to him for a moment curiously before he fixated his eyes on Kisumi. As the Music started and the lights came up Makoto’s breath caught in his throat. Both Kisumi and Rin were already in the bare minimum lacy underwear, Kisumi in pastel pink, Rin in dark red.

Makoto’s eyes stayed locked on Rin, as Kisumi and him both danced together provactivly before moving to pools. Captivated he couldn't look away, as they danced around their poles and with each other. Makoto was slightly jealous of Kisumi being that close to Rin, but he pushed it aside trying to remind himself it was just a performance. 

He briefly glanced sideways at Sousuke who was equally captivated, his eyes trained on Kisumi’s every move. As the performance came to end, Kisumi and Rin made their way to centre stage, grinding on each other. As the music came to end the lights dulled as Rin pressed his lips to Kisumi’s neck.

Cheers and applause erupted as the dancers walked off stage, Makoto sucked in a breath not realising he had been holding his breath. Sousuke glanced at him as if he understood his mixed emotions. They were quiet for a few minutes before Sousuke cleared his throat and downed his drink.

“uh…I need to use the bathroom” Makoto said excusing himself making his way to the bathroom.

Once safe in the locked stall Makoto leant against the door and sighed, what was wrong with him. He knew it was a performance, nothing more, and yet here he was fighting a mixture of jealously and sexual desire. He wasn’t sure how long he had stayed in there, but when he came out he was met with a wicked grin and crimson hair.

“R-rin..” He muttered helplessly

“Well i knew the dances was good but i didn't think it was that good to lock in a bathroom stall” Rin said chuckling amused. 

Makoto blushed “N-no i just had to pee” he retorted half-heartedly.

Rin snickered “Sure, and i didn't just prance around on stage in lacy underwear”

Makoto’s cheeks warmed at the memory, before a feeling similar to icy water washed over him “Y-you and Kisumi are close”

Rin stared at him for a few seconds before replying with a laugh “Not really, we are just both good performers” he paused tilting his head “plus he’s got it bad for that cop friend of yours” Sousuke, of course Makoto was just being his normal stupid self. When Makoto didn't show any signs of response Rin leant close to him “Want to go back to your place?”

Not trusting his own tongue, Makoto just nodded. The bid Sousuke and Kisumi goodnight, although Makoto wasn't sure Sousuke had heard anything, his attention was solely on Kisumi who had claimed his lap. 

Once they reached Makoto’s apartment Rin headed straight for the kitchen grabbing the bottle of Whiskey. he poured them both a glass and made himself comfortable on the couch. 

“Do you plan on standing there all night or are you going to sit down?” He asked rating an eyebrow

“Uh…right” Makoto muttered shrugging his coat off before sitting on the couch with Rin.

Rin glanced sideways aways at him before holding his glass up “Cheers to my, amazing, last dance”

At the moment it hit Makoto that something was off “Your last dance?”

“Yeah, the factory work is picking up so i cant dance” he paused taking a sip of his drink “Well at least for a little bit”

Makoto nodded, that made sense. He stared blankly into his cup before downing the rest and looking over at Rin “You looked good tonight” he muttered blushing slightly.

Rin grinned finishing his glass, he leant over slightly “I still have it on”

Makoto felt his face grow hot the words immediately bringing back the image of Rin on stage in the underwear “W…what are you talking about” He muttered trying to hide his face. 

Rin chuckled and stood up “A few more drinks and maybe I will give you a close up view” He said with a wink grabbing Makoto’s glass and heading to the kitchen. 

Makoto was sure Rin would be the death of him, he was the complete opposite of everything Makoto was, and something about that attracted him. Rin came back with the drinks and they fell into easy conversation. Makoto made sure to keep track of his drinks, not wanting to get drunk. 

After a few hours Rin was laying with his head on Makoto’s lap, he let out a yawn and Makoto chuckled “That must be our cue to go to bed”

Rin raised an eyebrow suggestively “Want to take me to bed Tachibana?”

With alcohol pumping through his veins he felt more courages then normal so he let a smirk slid onto his lips. “Think you could handle me?”

For a moment Rin was taken off guard before a smirk slid onto his face as he sat up “I think the real question is if you ready for this” he said standing up and walking to the bedroom. 

Makoto swallowed, was he really doing this? He knew for a fact he wasn't drunk this time. Before he could second guess himself he finished the small amount of whiskey left in his glass and headed for the bedroom. When he walked through the door Rin was laying on his side in nothing but the pair of dark red lacy underwear, Makoto bit his lip before closing the door behind him. There was no going back now. 

* * *

Makoto was awoken by the incessant ringing, sleepily he fumbled around for his phone, only to realise it wasn't his phone that was ringing. Looking beside him he saw Rin curled up close to him, images of last night flashed through his mind causing a blush to warm his cheeks. for a moment Makoto contemplated answering Rin’s phone for him, but thought that might be a bit rude so he gently nudged Rin.

“Rin” he said softly

Rin groaned and blinked his eyes open “Morning” he mumbled yawning.

Makoto smiled “You might want to answer your phone”

Rin grabbed his phone and sighed answering it “Gou, you better have a good reason for calling me so early”

Makoto felt awkward listening in on the conversation so he decided to take a quick shower. As the hot water ran over his body, his mind wondered to the event’s of the night before. He could still feel Rin’s touch against his skin, he blushed bright red shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on washing himself. 

When Makoto came out he was met with a mouth watering smell. Licking his lips he headed to the kitchen where he found Rin making breakfast. He smiled and leant against the wall smiling, Rin was wearing a pair of Makoto’s pajama pants, which were obviously too big for him and a tank top with an apron over the top. 

“Looks good” He said chuckling when Rin jumped a little.

Rin regained his composer and turned around smirking “Me or breakfast?” 

Makoto blushed slightly and muttered “Both”

“Take a seat it will be ready soon” Rin said grinning.

Makoto was about to do as he was told when there was a knock on the door, he sighed and went to see who it was. He opened the door and smiled seeing Sousuke standing there in his police uniform. “Sousuke”

“Morning Makoto” He said sounding exhausted 

Makoto frowned eyeing him, noticing he was still in the clothes from the night before “Did you stay out all night?”

“Something like that” Sousuke muttered blushing slightly 

Makoto eyed him “You look like the walking dead”

Sousuke opened his mouth to protest but stopped and sniffed “Did you cook without burning the place down?” he asked in shock.

Makoto laughed “No, it is Rin”

Something crossed Sousuke face that Makoto couldn't read “That makes sense”

Makoto stepped to the side “Did you want to join us?” Sousuke went to protest but Makoto stopped him “Just come in, you have been working to hard”

Sousuke hesitated before walking past Makoto inside “Excuse the intrusion” he muttered taking his shoes off.

Rin turned spotting Sousuke “Ah, are you joining us for breakfast?”

“Sorry, he is run off his feet I thought he could do with a good meal” Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck.

Rin smiled “It’s fine”

Makoto swore he could cut the tension with a knife it was thick, thankfully Makoto’s phone rings from the bedroom giving him an escape, after excusing himself he rushes to answer the phone. His parents want him to come home for his birthday, after promising to do his best to get there he hangs up and heads back out to the kitchen. He noticed Rin and Sousuke talking in hushed voices, when did they start getting along? 

“Sorry about that” Rin and Sousuke jumped away from each other as if they had been burned “uh, everything ok?”

Rin grinned at him and started serving the breakfast up “Everythings fine”

Makoto wasn't so sure but he didn't push “That was my parents on the phone”

“How are they? Ren and Ran haven't driven them crazy yet?” Sousuke asked as they began digging into the food.

Makoto chuckled “Not yet” he shovelled some food into his mouth let out a satisfied noise “Rin this is delicious”

“Hmmm? I can think of something that tastes better” Rin said winking sending Makoto bright red.

Sousuke groaned “I don’t want know”

Rin grinned “Don’t worry i don't kiss and tell, unlike some pink haired person”

Sousuke’s cheeks heated up and Makoto raised an eyebrow “Are you talking about Kisumi?”

“Yes, at the club he always talked about his bedroom antics” Rin said grinning “Infact there was an interesting story last night—”

“Makoto, what are you doing for your birthday?” Sousuke interjected ignoring Rin’s snickers.

“Oh, my parents want me to go stay with them for the weekend over my birthday”

“Thats great!” Both Rin and Sousuke said in unison.

Makoto looked between them confused “Well yeah, but i have to see if i can get time off work first” 

“Wait, when is your birthday?” Rin asked

“The seventeenth of November, it’s three weeks away” Makoto said still slightly confused “They thought i could use the break”

“You could” Sousuke said 

Makoto grinned at him “Your one to talk mister working overtime every day, thats what you probably did last night after going to the club” 

Sousuke went to protest when Rin interrupted grinning wickedly “Oh he went to work last night, but not what you're thinking Makoto”

“huh?”

Sousuke stood up “i’m gonna go and get some rest, thank you for the meal” He said before rushing out of the door.

Makoto watched him leave confused, he heard Rin snickering as he cleaned up the dishes. Sighing he stood up and helped to finish the cleaning. As Rin washed the dishes he glanced sideways at Makoto.

“You honestly don't know do you?”

Makoto blinked at him “Know what?”

Rin sighed “How oblivious can you be” He turned to face Makoto “Sousuke and Kisumi are dating, well something like that”

Makoto stared at him “W-what…” the more he thought about it the more it made sense “Why wouldn't they tell me?”

Rin shrugged turning back to the dishes “From what Kisumi say’s they haven't made it offical yet, i guess they are more like friends with benefits”

Makoto hummed in reply, trying to figure out why he had never seen that they were interesting in each other. He had always assumed Sousuke was married to his work and Kisumi was having fun with whoever was willing. A small smile spread across his lips, he hoped it worked out for them, although he was going to have to punish them for not telling him. Rin’s phone buzzed with a message and he caused tapping away, Makoto remember earlier that morning and frowned. 

“Rin” Rin grunted in reply “Uh, who exactly is, um, Gou?”

Rin grinned “Jealous are you?”

“N-not particularly…”

“It’s my sister” Rin said softly, like it was a secret.

“You have a sister?” Makoto asked wondering why he had never mentioned her before, when Makoto had told him basically his life story.

Rin nodded looking down “She’s been bugging me because she’s getting married soon” 

“Oh! i love wedding’s” Makoto said happily “I went to my cousins wedding a few months back and my dad drank to much so he…” he paused “Uh, sorry i’m rambling”

Rin laughed “It’s fine”

Makoto smiled back “Rin, would come with me for my birthday?”

Rin turned to him “To visit your family?”

Makoto nodded “I’m mean you don't have to, i just th—”

He was cut off by Rin pulling him into a kiss, after a few seconds the separated and Rin smiled “I would love to, I still have to meet the twins right?”

Makoto smiled happily “I’m sure they are going to love you”

Rin finished the dishes and turned to Makoto “Of course they will everyone loves me”

Makoto chuckled “Maybe i can meet your sister too?” he asked hopefully.

Rin hummed in reply turning around “I don't know about you but i need a shower” he glanced back grinning “Want to join me?”

* * *

“Tachibana, take a break” The Chief said patting his shoulder. 

Makoto nodded letting him take hold of the hose, they had been fighting a warehouse fire for the last six hours, since seven that night. Makoto grabbed a bottle of water and an energy bar out of the truck and sat down leaning his back against the wheel. Saying he was tired was an understatement. The last couple of weeks had been full of an unusual amount of fires, most where abandoned warehouses. Makoto couldn't help feeling like these weren't accidental fires. 

He sighed downing half the bottle of water. Tonight he was meant to go on date with Rin, they hadn't made anything offical but Makoto thought they might as well, since Rin had been spending more time with him. He still didn't know what work Rin did, anytime he brought anything about his life up he would change the subject, something he was incredibly good at it turned out. To top things off he still hadn't been able to shake the feeling of being watched. 

“Tachibana” Makoto looked up at one of his fellow fireman “Are you done resting? Chief wants you back on the hose, the fire is basically out but we have to make sure it doesn't relight”

Makoto nodded and grunted pulling himself up tossing his rubbish into the truck. He was about to walk away when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, was someone here?

“Tachibana! get your ass back over here so we can finish this and go home” The chief yelled at him.

“Coming!” Makoto called, he glanced once more where he saw the movement, maybe someone was watching him. 

Another three hours later and Makoto was finally home, he yawned unlocking his door and stumbling inside. He was beyond tired, but he knew he needed to have a shower before he could sleep, reeked of smoke. Somehow he had managed to not fall asleep in the shower and once he was sure the smoke smell was gone he collapsed into bed, before sleep fully took him, he typed out a quick message to Rin. He only just managed to hit send before he passed out, his phone falling with a soft thud onto the floor.

* * *

Makoto woke late the next day, not pulling himself out of bed until noon. He wasn't due at work until six that night, he wasn't a fan of the night shifts, but they were rotated weekly. After getting changed Makoto’s phone rang, he bent down wondering when it had fallen onto the ground. 

“Hello”

“Makoto” came a familiar voice “Can you meet me?”

“Haru? wh—”

“Come to the restaurant” he said before hanging up.

Thrity minutes later Makoto found himself seated in the cafe across from Haru and an energetic blonde who wouldn't stop talking. Makoto soon learned his name was Nagisa Hazuki, one of Haru’s underlings and childhood friends. Makoto smiled politely throughout the conversation, until a man with glasses came to drag Nagisa away.

“Rei-chan! I was making a new friend” Nagisa whined up at the taller man.

Rei pushed his glasses up and glanced back at them “Haruka-senpai has business you need to leave them alone”

They disappeared through the kitchen doors leaving Makoto and Haru ultimately alone, since the restaurant wasn't open yet. Makoto grabbed his glass of water and sipped it awkwardly.

“Makoto” Haru said breaking the silence. 

Makoto’s eyes snapped up to meet Haru’s “Yes Haru?”

“It’s your birthday this weekend isn't it?”

Makoto stared, how had Haru find out about his birthday, it made him nervous to think his information was so easy to get a hold of “Uh, yeah but—”

The Kitchen doors swung open and the man with glasses carried out a massive chocolate cake, he gently sets it down on the table. Makoto stared at it amazed and confused at the same time. “Haru…” he started but trailed off.

Haru shrugged “I heard you liked chocolate so i made you a cake”

Makoto’s eyes widened “You made this?”

“You don't like it?” 

“No, no i love it” he smiled “But you didn't have to, it’s not like we are close friends”

Haru leant forward and grabbed Makoto’s hand “I want to get closer”

“Wha—” 

He was cut off by the small group of workers crowding around them. Nagisa pushed his way to the front and stared excitedly at the cake “It looks good” he whispered before glancing at Haru “Did you put Mackerel in it”

Haru pouted slightly and mumbled “Why didn't i think of that”

Makoto could help but chuckle, they seemed more like a family then a gang. He looked around at the group only recognising a hand full of people as they sung him Happy Birthday. Maybe he had misjudged gangs all this time, maybe they weren't as bad as they seemed. He smiled happily cutting his cake, unaware at the person gazing in from the window.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)  
> Also if your wondering about the hinted at sex scene i am going to post it seperate, mostly because i don't wanna scare away anyone haha but it will be there soon i promise :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Rin yanwed stretching as much as the much as the cramped train seats would let him. Next to him Makoto was staring out the window. It was early Friday morning, to early to be awake by Rin's standards, they were on their way to Makoto’s home town Iwatobi. Rin had hid is surprise when he heard where they were going, his home town was Sano, the next town over. There was so much He kept hidden from Makoto. It was beginning to feel like overtime he lied to Makoto, a piece of him would break off and get lost. 

Makoto glanced over and smiled at him “Not a morning person?”

Rin scoffed “I’m a “Don’t wake be up before 10am” person”

“I’ll keep that in mind” Makoto chuckled 

If Makoto kept smiling at him like that maybe, just maybe, he could forget about the Samezuka sharks. He had lied to Seijuro about why he needed the weekend off, he had told him he was venue searching for Gou’s wedding, which thankfully she agreed to go along with, although he owed her an explanation when he got back. A sigh escaped his lips closing his eyes and leaning his head back in the chair.

A couple hours later they reached their destination. Makoto led the way off the train, only to be suffocated in hugs. Rin knew his parents but the two teens that clung to him he didn't recognise, although he could tell they were related just by looking at them. Makoto smiled over his shoulder at Rin, before prying the teens off him.

“Rin” He said beckoning him over “This is Ren and Ran my younger siblings”

Rin smiled and held up a hand to wave, he felt oddly nervous “N-nice to meet you”

The twins looked at each other briefly before the each latched onto him “Nice to meet you Rin-onii-chan”

Rin felt his face heat up slightly but smiled and gently hugged them. He looked up to see Makoto smiling happily at them, his parents also smiling behind him. Soon after the twins let go and they headed back to the Tachibana household, Makoto and Rin lagging behind them. Rin glanced over at the beach as the walked by, it was actually a really nice town. The little voice in the back of his head nagged at him, telling him he was dragging more people into his world. He bit his lip as they began climbing some stairs, silently promising himself to keep Makoto and his family safe.

“Rin?” 

Rin jolted out of his thoughts as Makoto gently tugged him “Uh sorry”

“We’re here” Makoto said gesturing behind him “Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah, why wouldn't it be” Rin said laughing nervously 

Makoto sighed “Was it to soon to bring you to stay with my family?”

“No!” Rin all but shouted, he blushed as a few people glanced their way “I-it’s not that” he muttered. “I-I’m happy to be here”

Makoto smiled and grabbed his hand “Good, so turn that frown upside down”

Rin barked out a laugh “You are so cheesy sometimes”

“Say’s the person who uses cheesy pick up lines” Makoto rebuked laughing

Rin gasped in mock horror “My pick up lines have been proven to be very appealing”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “Say’s who?”

“Well they worked on you” Rin said with a wink before following Makoto’s family inside. 

Rin grinned triumphantly and turned following Makoto’s family inside, Makoto trailed behind his cheeks slightly flushed. As Rin walked inside he glanced around the modest house, The walls were adorned with family photo’s, Rin walked closer to the walls taking in the photos. 

One in particular caught his attention, it was of a young Makoto smiling proudly as he cradled two small babies, behind him stood Mr and Mrs Tachibana looking down at their children with loving smiles. Rin felt the lump rise in his throat, he wondered if there had been photo’s like these of his family in their walls.

“Everything ok” Makoto’s soft voice asked from behind him.

Rin cleared his throat and turned to Makoto placing a smile on his lips “So you were always a cutie huh?” 

Makoto rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning slightly “You have a warped sense of what’s cute”

“Your right, you're not cute, you're sexy” Rin said giving him a wink.

Makoto blushed and cleared his throat turning to walk up the stairs “My room’s this way”

Once they were settled, the tachibana’s called them down for lunch. Rin was a little aprhenisive about how it would it be, since Makoto was hopeless into the kitchen. But as they sat down at the table he was presently surprised. As he started eating he hummed in delight, it had been a long time since he had eaten a home cooked meal, his last being around when he was seventeen, before he moved out of the Mikoshiba household.

“This is really good” He sighed softly

Mrs Tachibana giggled “I’m glad you like it, sadly my son did not get my culinary skills”

“Yes, I've seen what he can do in the kitchen and its not pretty” Rin said nudging Makoto playfully.

Makoto’s cheeks reddened “I-i’m not that bad” 

Rin raised an eyebrow “What about the other night, when you went to make popcorn in the microwave and nearly blew it up”

“Rin!” Makoto whined 

They finished lunch with comfortable chatter around the table, the twins had some interesting stories to reveal about teenaged Makoto. Rin attempted to help clear the table but Mrs Tachibana had none of it, she told Makoto to show him around the town, so he wouldn't get lost. Makoto reassured her that Rin was not like Sousuke and probably wouldn't get lost, but agreed to give him a tour of the small town. As the walked down the stairs Rin glanced sideways at Makoto.

“What did you mean I'm not like Sousuke?”

“Oh, he has a horrible sense of direction” Makoto said chuckling fondly “One time he was supposed to meet Kisumi and I at the local swim club and he somehow ended up in the next town over”

Rin snorted “And now he’s a policeman in Tokyo?”

Makoto laughed “Yeah thankfully their cars have built in gps systems, god knows where he would end up if they didn’t”

They wondered the small town, Makoto occasionally pointing out a location and telling a fond memory. By the time they headed back the sun had begun to set. They stopped at the beach on the way back, they sat on the sand watching the sunset over the water, although it was cold, the water looked nice enough to swim in.

“We should come back in the summer” Rin blurted out, his cheeks going red when he realised what he had said.

Makoto looked at him slightly shocked for a moment  before smiling “I would like that, but what made you decide that?”

“The water just looks nice, even though it's nearly winter, it looked nice enough to swim in”

“I guess so”

Rin looked at Makoto and eyed him “For someone who grew up by the ocean you don't seem fond of it”

Makoto looked down and nodded “I..It’s silly…” Rin just raised an eyebrow earning him a sigh “I’m scared of the water” Makoto added softly.

Rin reached out and gave Makoto’s hand a squeeze reassuringly “It’s not silly” he hesitated before asking quietly “Did something happen?”

Makoto nodded “When i was little i swam here with Kisumi and Sousuke, but i went out to far and i nearly drowned” he paused pulling his hand away from Rin and looking down at the sand between his toes “If it hadn't been for Sousuke swimming out to save me i wouldn't be here”

“See it’s not stupid” Rin said softly

A cold breeze blew by making the shiver, Makoto suggested they head back so they don't get sick. As they walked back Makoto gently reached out taking Rin’s hand. Even though they walked in complete silence, it was probably the most relaxed Rin ever felt. Yet he still had that feeling of something bad happening creeping in. They played video games with twins before getting called down for dinner.

The last family dinner Rin could remember was with the Mikoshiba’s, if he stretched his memory enough he could vaguely remember dinner with his parents. As he sat down at the table he felt a little awkward at first, he felt a little out of place. Makoto glanced sideways at him and gave him a reassuring smile. As they sat down and began eating the table filled with pleasant conversation.

“This is delicious” Rin hummed around a mouth full of food.

Mrs Tachibana chuckled “I’m happy to share my recipes with you”

Rin coughed nearly choking on some food “R-really?”

She smiled back at him “Of course, Makoto cant use them so you might as well”

“Muuummm” Makoto whined “I’m sorry i wasn't born a chef”

“Maybe not, but you do something even better” Rin said nudging him gently 

Makoto’s cheeks coloured “I-it’s not that special”

Rin raised an eyebrow “Really? It’s not something i could do”

“No you work in a factory doing….” Makoto paused frowning slightly “What exactly does your factory do?”

Crap, Rin cleared his throat “Uh, you know…We package…” He paused will his brain to think of something believable “Sports goods” he cringed feeling all eyes on him.

“Sports goods?” Mr Tachibana queried 

“Yeah, like uh, swimwear and stuff…” RIn said holding his breath, until everyone started talking again, it must have worked.

Ren glanced over at Rin “Did you always want to work in a factory?”

Rin was slightly taken aback from the question, he had never really spoken about his unfollowed dreams “No, i actually when i was younger i wanted to be a policeman” he huffed out a laugh at how ironic it seemed now.

“Why didn't you follow that dream” Ran asked curiously 

Rin stared down at his food “Uh well, life had other plans for me i guess”

Spotting that the twins wanted pry further Mrs Tachibana set them to clean up the now empty plates. Rin excused himself to go and have a bath. Once in the privacy of the bathroom, he let out a sigh as he undressed, that had been a little too close. He felt horrible about the continuous lies, how had he let him self get in so deep. Once he was finished he headed back to Makoto’s room, only to find Makoto seated on the floor playing a video game against his siblings. He glanced up briefly and motioned for Rin to come sit beside him on the bed. Maybe he could enjoy this for a little bit longer, he thought settling himself on the bed beside Makoto leaning slightly against him, he really didn't want to give this up just yet.

* * *

When Rin woke the next morning he was alone he bed, glancing at the clock he realised it was after lunch time, why hadn't Makoto woke him? He pulled him self out of bed stretching, picking up his phone he noticed he had missed calls from Gou, he sighed and silently promised he would call her later. As he walked down the stairs he found Makoto seated in the lounge room with Ren and Ran, bent over what looked like photo albums. As if sensing his presence Makoto looked up at him and smiled.

“Good morning sleeping beauty” 

Rin’s cheeks coloured slightly “Why didn’t you wake me?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “and risk being murdered on my birthday, no thanks” he chuckled “I know your not a morning person so i told them not to disturb you either”

Rin couldn't help but smile “I wouldn't kill you” he paused “I’d only torture you a little”

It was Makoto’s turn to blush, Rin was about to tease him about whatever he had thought but Mrs Tachibnana came in insisting to fix him some food. After he had eaten he joined Makoto and the twins in the lounge room. They happily showed him photo’s taken when Makoto was little.

“You were cute” Rin said looking at a picture of a little Makoto about to start his first day of kindergarten. 

Makoto gasped dramatically “You don't think I'm cute now?”

“No completely ugly now” Rin deadpanned before breaking into a grin “No, your more handsome now”

“I bet you were a cute kid too” Makoto said chuckling “You’ll have to show me photo’s one day”

Rin hummed in reply looking away “Sure one day” He cringed a little at the lie slipping so easily out of his mouth.

Makoto glanced at him worriedly reaching out to grab his hand “Rin…”

Rin stood abruptly “I forgot to bring your present down”

Without waiting for a reply he ran up the stairs shutting the door behind him, leaning against his fists balled into fists. A few hot tears slid down his cheeks, he was sick of lying. But would Makoto accept him as he was? Who was he kidding, no-one could love a low life gangster like him. Furiously wiping the tears away he moved over to his bag pulling out a small parcel, after this weekend, he would have to tell him the truth, or run. The door opened and Makoto walked in, gently shutting it behind him, quietly he knelt down beside Rin. 

“Rin” he said softly wrapping his arms around “I’m sorry, i shouldn't have brought you here”

“W-what?” Was he regretting everything?

“It was insensitive to ask you here to spend time with my family, when your parents…” he trailed off

Rin huffed out a laugh “It’s fine” he paused a Makoto hugged him tighter “It actually makes me feel like I'm part of a family again” 

“Rin…”

Rin manoeuvred out of Makoto’s grasp and pressed the parcel into his hands “It’s not much but…Happy Birthday”

Makoto carefully opened the parcel, inside was small photo frame that held some photo’s they had taken in a photo booth. Next to that was a small felt bag, carefully placing the photo down Makoto opened the small bag, he pulled out simple silver bracelet with a small plate with an inscription that read his name on one side and on the back read: Y _ou mean the world to me, Love Rin._

Makoto smiled looking up at Rin “I love them”

Rin’s cheeks reddened “It’s a little cheesy”

“It fits you perfectly then” Makoto said leaning over and cupping Rins face in his hands.

Rin closed his eyes raising one of his hands to rest on top of Makoto’s “I’m glad you—”

He was cut off by Makoto crushing their lips together hard, rRn let out a whimper, god he didn't want to loose this. Suddenly Makoto pulled away “Rin, you're crying”

Touching a face to his cheeks, which were indeed wet, Rin sighed and pouted “I-I’m not crying”

“Of course not” Makoto said kissing his cheek and wiping away the tears. 

Rin wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, just holding each other. But soon they were getting called down for dinner, which was Makoto’s favourite of course, followed by chocolate cake. After the celebrations were finished, Makoto and Rin headed to bed early, since they would be heading back to Tokyo tomorrow they said they wanted to rest. Once alone in Makoto’s room Rin sat on the bed watching silently as Makoto began undressing down to his boxers before coming over to the bed and helping Rin out of his clothes. 

“Rin…” Makoto whispered kissing his neck softly 

Rin let out a sigh “Makoto, i don't want to loose you”

Makoto sat up abruptly and gently kissed Rin’s lips “You’re not going too”

“I wish you were right” Rin whispered so soft that only he heard the words. Closing his eyes he allowed to let himself get lost in Makoto’s touches.

* * *

The train ride back to Tokyo was pleasant, Rin couldn't help feeling happy as Makoto wore the bracelet he had given him. The bliss of the weekend wore off as they pulled into the station, a familiar person stood waiting on the platform, her arms crossed. Sighing he got off the train.

“Gou, what are you doing here?”

“Onii-chan!” She said wrapping her arms around him adding in a whisper “We need to talk later”

Rin nodded slightly before letting her go and turning to Makoto smiling “Mako, this is my little sister Gou”

“Nice to finally meet you Makoto-kun” she said bowing slightly “Also please call me Kou”

Rin rolled his eyes as Makoto bowed back “Nice to meet you too Kou-san”

“Your name is Gou not Kou” Rin muttered 

Gou leveled him with a glare “It’s pronounced Kou”

“Whatever” He said glancing around “Momo not with you?”

“He’s with Seijuro, doing uh work stuff” Her eyes cautiously flicked over to Makoto as she spoke.

Rin nodded “So you came to annoy me then”

“Actually i wanted your help with my uh wedding dress” She muttered looking away.

Rin felt a lump form in his throat, after their parents had died he had been the one to look after his little sister, so the fact she was getting married was a big thing to him, it was hard for him to let go of her. Not that he would ever voice those feelings.

Makoto cleared his throat “Rin you go help her, i can get home by myself”

Gou’s eyes locked onto Makoto “No! you can come too, it will be good to have another’s opinion”

Rin groaned half heartedly “Isn't this something Chigusa should help you with?”

“Hana-chan is away visiting her family and today was the only spot the shop had an appointment open”

Two hours later Rin and Makoto were seated in a bridal shop, waiting for Gou to try on, what felt like the hundredth dress. Sighing Rin stretched out on the little couch they were sitting on, how much longer was this going to take? He couldn't understand how long it took to decide on a dress, he didn't take this long picking out a suit. Surly Makoto was just as bored as he was, he glanced to his side only to see Makoto with a small smile on his face, looking anything but bored.

Rin gently nudged Makoto “You don't have to sit through this torture”

“It’s not torture” Makoto said chuckling and smiling at him “I actually feel privileged being here”

Rin snorted “You’re to nice”

“Ok i’m coming out” Came Gou’s voice from the change room.

As she walked out his eyes widened at thedress she had on, unlike the others she had tried on this one dropped from the waist down into flowing tulle skirt matched with a lace bodice with beading. She looked like a princess. Rin open and closed his mouth multiple times before words finally came out.

“t-that ones ok i guess” he mutter looking away.

Makoto chuckled beside him “What he means to say is, you look stunning, like a fairy tale princess”

Gou blushed a little “I do like this one more then the others, i wonder if Momo will like it?”

Rin cracked a couple knuckles “I’ll make sure he likes it”

Gou rolled her eyes and turned to Makoto “i’m going to assume my brother hasn't invited you yet?”

Rin’s head snapped around “Gou…”

“No but i don't want impose” Makoto replied smiling sweetly, how was this man as sweet as he was?

RIn jumped up “Ok so you like this one lets get it” he said pushing her towards the change room, once in the room Rin turned “You know why he cant come” he hissed.

Gou sighed “Seijuro isn't as heartless as you think he is, if you explain he will understand”

Rin sighed running a hand through his hair “I’m not so sure”

“You wont know unless you try” she paused grabbing Rin by the shoulders “you deserve to be loved, just remember that onii-chan”

“That’s not true” He whispered softly his eyes stinging “Not after everything I've done”

“Onii-chan, it is never too late to change, now get out so i cant get changed” 

Rin paid for the dress without bating an eye at the price, unaware of the glances Makoto sent his way. Checking his watch he realised it was lunch time and pointed Makoto towards a cafe. As they walked Rin regretted his choice, as mop of pink hair pounced on them.

“Rin, Makoto!” Kisumi gushed happily “Did you just get back? how was your trip? Makoto did you tell your parents hello from us?”

“Kisu, settle down” Sousuke said calmly pulling Kisumi back to his seat.

Kisumi ushered Makoto to sit next to him and they started chatting “I’ll get us some food and drinks” Rin muttered heading towards the counter. Sousuke followed him, waiting until he had ordered to talk.

“They backed of kisumi” Sousuke said simply.

Rin frowned “Why?”

“I don’t know, it’s like everything has gone quiet” Sousuke said

Rin sighed “I’ll let you know when i know their plan”

“Rin…” Sousuke started “Are you ok with playing the double agent, it could be dangerous for you and anyone close to you”

“My sister will be fine she's marrying the leaders brother, i don't care what happens to me as long as i can protect Makoto” He said glancing over to where Makoto was laughing along with Kisumi.

“Have you thought about how you getting hurt would effect Makoto” Sousuke asked sighing when Rin just looked confused “I know you both like each other but I'm not sure you understand how his thought process works”

“What do you mean”

“Regardless of how things would happen, if you got hurt at all, he would blame himself for it all. He is the type that would prefer getting hurt himself then seeing someone he loves get hurt” 

Rin stared at him “But it wouldn't be his fault, its my own messed up life”

“Even knowing that wouldn't change how he felt” Sousuke said turning starting to walk away “Just think about it”

* * *

Sousuke’s words were haunting Rin, he silently cursed him, even though he was probably right. It had been two weeks since that talk and Rin was trying his best to come up with a full proof plan to keep everyone safe and happy, but it was proving difficult. It was late on Thursday night, sleep was once again evading him, he laid staring up at the ceiling unable to stop the thoughts going through his head. Beside him his phone buzzed, lazily he grabbed it confused seeing an unknown number flashing on the screen.

“Hello?”

“It’s Haru, meet me at the park in ten minutes”

“Wha—”

He was cut off by the dial tone on his phone, that bastard hung up on him. Sighing he pulled himself out of bed glancing at the clock, why was he calling him out near midnight. He dressed and grabbed his jacket, heading out into the cold. He shivered at the sudden change of temperature, cursing the dolphin brat for dragging him out, maybe he should hand him over to Seijuro after all. He reached the park looking around the empty space, had it been a trick?

“Over here” came a voice to his left.

Rin made his way over to where Haru stood near a tree “What was so important i had to freeze my ass off?”

“It’s about Makoto” Haru said.

Rin bristled at the mention of Makoto’s name “What about him?”

Haru met his eyes “You should leave him, he deserve better”

“What!? What gives you the right to decide that?” Rin growled feeling the anger boil inside him.

“As long as you cling to him, he wont be safe and i cant stand by and watch him get hurt” 

Rin scoffed “Oh and i suppose you think he would be safer with you”

Haru nodded “I plan to leave, therefore he would be safer with me”

Rin stared at him in disbelief, a tiny part of him agreed with Haru, but the majority of him didn't want to let go of Makoto. He wasn't stupid he knew how dangerous it all was, but Makoto had brought something his life he had forgotten existed. 

“You like him don't you?” Rin asked through gritted teeth.

Haru nodded “Yes, he understands me better then anyone i have ever met, he’s sweet and caring and…”

“I know all that” Rin muttered 

Haru moved forward stopping at Rin’s side “If you love him, you will let him go” he said before walking away leaving Rin standing in the cold.

Rin sighed and looked up into the black sky, He knew that, he knew Makoto was better off without him. As he walked home he thought about the times spent with Makoto, they were the happiest moments he could remember having after his parents death. The cold wind blew, seeping through his jacket causing him to shiver, he pulled it tighter around him in an attempt to keep the cold out. As he walked up the stairs to his apartment he couldn't help but wonder, would Makoto accept him if he knew the truth, or would he turn away from him after finding out some of the things he had done. He entered is apartment locking the door behind and making a beeline straight for his warm bed. Yawning he looked at the clock seeing it was well after one in the morning, he would think about it later, right not he needed to sleep.

* * *

Unfortunalty fate had other ideas for him the next day, he was awoken by Seijuro calling and demanding he come in immediately. He knew it was a never a good thing when Seijuro talked like this. Sighing he got dressed, quickly brushing his teeth before racing out the door. He had a bad feeling in his gut, it twisted around uneasily. He hoped he was wrong. He reached the warehouse and walked straight to the office, ignore the few people who greeted him, he walked in without knocking.

“Seijuro what was so important i had to crawl out of…” he trailed off as he noticed Seijuro glaring at him.

“Rin, my family has done so much for you and your sister and not once did i ask nothing more then to help me with business” he paused picking up a small stack of paper off the desk “And this is how you repay me!”

He threw the papers, at Rin, the fluttered around him revealing images of him and Makoto. One landing in front of his feet, bending down he picked it up, it was of him pressed against a wall locked in a deep kiss with Makoto.

“How—”

“I TRUSTED YOU!” Seijuro yelled causing Rin to flinch slightly. “Now i’m giving you a chance here, to tell me everything, if i see fit i wont punish you”

RIn swallowed fear ripping through his body, he knew what Seijuro’s punishments were like. He had seen people come out a punishment a completely different person. Swallowing Rin sat down trying to find the right words. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times but nothing came out.

“I’m waiting Rin”

Rin sighed “I love him” was all he muttered.

Seijuro walked towards him “You love him? I didn't know you swung that way” he sneered gripping Rins hair and pushing his head back “i’m going to take that boy away from you, so you remember where your loyalties lie”

The fear in Rin was taken over by anger “Leave Makoto out of this”

“Oh is that his name?” Seijuro picked up one of the photo’s where Makoto was laughing “Let me as you something Rin” He flipped the photo so Rin could see it “Are you will to throw your life away for this man?”

Rin didn't hesitate to answer “Yes, i would die for him”

Seijruo scrunched up the paper and tossed it to the side “Very well then”

 

He wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen next, he closed his eyes and silently prayed for Makoto to stay safe. This was probably for the best Rin thought bitterly, he wasn't destined to be happy. He sighed one last thought going through his head before he met whatever punishment Seijruo had in store for him.

_I'm Sorry Makoto, I love you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope you guys liked this haha  
> [Here's the dress i pictured for Gou](http://www.bridesofsydney.com.au/product/9162-allure-bridals/)  
>  Sorry for any mistakes i missed haha anyway enjoy :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING THERE IS VIOLENCE SO BE WARY**
> 
> also, this chapter alternates views so yeah.. enjoy :D

Makoto was seated in Haru’s restaurant enjoying some lunch, he knew Haru was trying to help keep his mind off things, he really did appreciate it but it didn't stop the worry that had settled into the depths of his abdomen. It had only been a couple days since he last heard from Rin, but he couldn't shake the horrible feeling that had settled over him. He sighed setting aside his half-empty bowl, Haru raised an eyebrow.

“Is it not good?” he asked

Makoto shook his head smiling slightly “No it’s wonderful, I just don't have much of an appetite”

Haru frowned but didn't say anything, he didn't know why but he felt like Rin and Haru weren't very fond of each other. Was Rin against Haru being in a gang? No, he wasn't like that, right? He sighed checking his watch, he would have to get back to work soon. 

“Mako-chan!” Nagisa chimed running into the restaurant Rei following behind “I’m glad you're here!”

Makoto smiled “I have to get back to work soon though”

Nagisa pouted “No fair, Haru-chan always gets to see Mako-chan more than me” he paused biting his lip before his face lit up “I have an idea!”

He turned to Haru bouncing excitedly “Let’s have a Christmas party!” 

Haru stared blankly at him “To much hassle” he said simply.

“Please Haru-chan! I will plan everything you can just cook the food" Nagisa pouted puffing out his cheeks.

Both Haru and Red looked skeptical, Rei sighed readjusting his glasses “I can help him plan so there’s no…surprises”

A few minutes passed before Haru nodded leaving Nagisa whooping in joy and yelling about all the fun they were going to have. Makoto couldn’t help but laugh a little, it really felt more like a family here than anything else, he felt comfortable. His mind wondered back to Rin, trying to piece together why he hadn’t heard from him. Haru cleared the plates in front of him as he pulled his phone out, in the hope Rin had replied to one of his hundred texts. Seeing no new messages he sighed placing it back in his pocket. Haru must have somehow sensed his uneasiness.

“Let’s go for a walk” 

Makoto looked at him questionably “Where too?”

“I want to show you something” 

That's how twenty minutes later Makoto found himself inside an aquarium watching fish swim by the glass. He didn’t know if it was a coincidence but it felt like they were the only ones there, occasionally a worker would walk by, but he had spotted very few visitors. They stood in front of a big panel of glass, on the other side were various sea-life. Makoto watched as Haru stared through the glass with admiration and maybe a sense longing. 

Makoto chuckled walking up beside him “You wanted to bring me to the aquarium?”

Haru nodded “I feel relaxed here, free”

“It is” he paused pushing away his childish fear “Calming”

Haru eyed him before reaching down and grabbing his hand, silently he tugged him, Makoto obediently followed. He had lived here for many years, but not once had he come to the aquarium. Large bodies of water quite frankly scared him. Haru led him upstairs and out to the top of one of the many pools, a few people scattered the stands but it was mainly empty. Haru pulled him to a couple of the front seats, as they sat Makoto tried to look around for any clue as to what this pool was for. Before he could as a lady in a wetsuit came out ushering the small crowd to silence.

“Thank you all for coming!” She smiled professionally her eyes scanning the small crowd, she glanced behind her at the pool of water “Come on Yuu, Don’t be shy. Come say hello to everyone”

Makoto watched as the water bubbled a little before, the elegant black and white creature broke the water, leaping out. He had never seen many, if any creatures from the ocean, but this one caught his attention. Its moments were brisk and powerful but also somewhat elegant. He was so entranced he didn’t notice Haru glance sideways at him a small smile on his lips, as he carefully reached out ever so slightly so their fingertips touched. It wasn’t until the end of the show, which by the way was amazing and Makoto now loved Orca’s, that he realized there was more warmth then usually at the tips of his fingers. Deciding it was probably an accident Makoto brushed it off as the moved to the dolphin pool, which Haru insisted in getting photos with the dolphin.

After dragging Haru away from the dolphins they walked towards the bigger pools which housed a few different types of shark. They had the option of entering the pool in a cage, which Makoto refused strongly, Instead, they moved the underground viewing. The room was dark with very minimal lighting, most coming from the water tank itself. The shimmer of the light throw the water lit the room with a blue glow, they stood infant of the glass. Makoto watched as a great white shark swam by, both with a predatory strength yet graceful. 

“Makoto,”  Haru said quietly beside him “Do you like sharks?”

Makoto hummed thinking “I don’t exactly hate them but the kind of scare me”

“What about the dolphins?”

“They were nice, very smart” Makoto replied still watching the sharks “Why do you ask?”

Haru turned looking him in the eye “If you had to choose one, which one would you choose?”

Makoto raised an eyebrow “Well for safety reasons probably the dolphin, whats all this about Haru”

There was a brief pause “Just curious”

Not long after that they left aquarium both going their separate ways, Makoto was still perplexed at Haru’s seemingly random questions. His intuition told him there was something more to it. But it had been a long day and he had an early shift the next day so he needed to sleep. Once back in his apartment he showered and collapsed into bed, barely remembering to set an alarm. 

* * *

Makoto hated early shifts, he may be a natural early riser, but he found the older he got the more he wanted to just sleep in. He didn’t like coffee much, but for today he made a small exception and got a mocha instead of his normal hot chocolate. He sat at his desk, hoping that the day would be a slow day. He spent most of the morning going over some of the leftover paperwork and training schedules, with the odd call to a smoke alarm going off because someone burnt something or smoked too close to it. Before he knew it, lunch had arrived. He sighed grabbing his wallet to buy some food, what he wouldn’t give for a good homemade bento. Before he reached the door he stopped dead in his tracks before smiling a little, walking through the door carrying what looked suspiciously like a bento, was Haru.

“Haru,” he said surprised “What are you doing here?”

“I brought you lunch” 

“I can see that, but why?” he asked, aware of his colleagues' eyes on him.

Haru shrugged holding it out to him “I know you don’t cook for yourself”

Makoto sighed, he couldn’t argue with that “Well thank you Haru, but you didn’t have too”

Haru shrugged “I wanted too”

Defeated Makoto took the Bento “Did you make something for yourself?”

Haru shook his head “I have to get back to the restaurant, I'll eat there”

After thanking Haru again, Makoto watched him walk out the door before rushing to the safety of the break room. Once seated he began to eat the bento, letting out a sigh of delight. There was no denying Haru was a great chef. Of course, his colleagues weren’t going to let him off that easy, a few of them came by teasingly asking who his boyfriend was. Makoto informed that he was just a friend, he was dating someone else. That had honestly been a mistake, they then proceeded to bug Makoto the rest of the day every chance they got, trying to figure out who this mystery person was. 

His shift ended and he left as fast as he could, looking at his phone as he walked out hoping to have a message or something from Rin. There was a couple missed calls from an unknown number but that was it. He sighed and headed home, grabbing some take-out on his way. He slowly walked up the stairs to the apartment, nearly tripping at the top when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the wall.

“Rin” He breathed happily walking over to him “I was worried that I hadn’t heard from you” Rin turned to face him and Makoto’s breath caught in his throat, he had a black eye and swollen lip. “What happened to you?” Makoto asked worried reaching out a hand to touch his face. 

Rin flinched away out of his reach “Makoto, we need to talk”

Makoto hadn’t been in many relationships before but he knew very well that those words never meant any good. “Come inside,” He said unlocking the door and letting him in. Once inside Makoto motioned for Rin to have a seat as he put his food in the fridge to eat later. Rin sat down slowly wincing a little. Makoto sat down on the couch beside him, his stomach in knots, scared about what was about to happen. 

“Makoto” Rin said softly “We have to end this”

Makoto gaped at the simplicity of the wards, a knife driving into his heart “W-what? Why? I thought..”

“I…it’s too dangerous for you” Rin muttered looking away at some random spot on the wall. “It went on for too long anyway”

Makoto frowned confused “I-i don’t understand, is it something I did? Tell me I can fix it!” he knew he sounded desperate but he didn’t care “Rin, please we can fix this right?”

“No we can’t,” Rin said standing up “That's all I have to say”

Makoto watched in slow motion as Rin started moving towards the door, on pure instinct he lurched forward and grabbed the back of Rin’s jacket “Rin, please I love you”

Rin’s head ducked down and sob like sound escaped his lips “I love you too” he muttered softly “That’s why to have to do this”

“Rin whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it together,” Makoto said softly, words hitching in his throat slightly 

Rin clenched his fists before turning suddenly yanking his jacket out of Makoto’s hand “IT CANT BE FIXED MAKOTO!” He shouted tears rimming his eyes “I-i’m not who you think I am” he added softly.

“Then tell me who you are because I know I will love you no matter who you are,” Makoto said 

Rin sighed running a hand through his hair frustrated “You want to know who I am?” he asked turning and pulling his hair up to reveal a shark tattoo on the back of his neck just under his hairline.

Makoto sucked in a breath “Samezuka sharks” he breathed.

Rin turned around again “Now you know” Makoto just stood in shock as Rin leaned forward pressing their lips together, wincing slightly at the pain, he broke the kiss quickly and walked to the door “Goodbye Makoto Tachibana,” He said before walking out the door and out of Makoto’s life.

Makoto wasn’t sure how long he just stood there, frozen, confused. It made perfect sense, yet he was still shocked. Sousuke had told him the things the Samezuka sharks were known for, one was their torture techniques. But Rin wouldn’t hurt someone like that, would he? Before Makoto realized it he had run for the door, wrenching it open cringing when the cold air whipped past him.

“Rin!” he called into the quiet night. He stood there for a few moments hoping Rin would come running back, but there was nothing, nothing but the sound of the city going on with life. He sighed closing the door and leaning against it, it was then he let himself cry. 

* * *

Rin walked through the cold night, completely numb to it, he could feel the tears on his face drying. He walked aimlessly until he reached a park that overlooked a lake, he sat down on a bench and just stared at the water. He considered himself lucky, Seijuro had let him off, on the proviso, he would bring in Haru or he would hurt Makoto. He had agreed, deciding breaking it off with Makoto would keep him safe, but he hadn’t realized it would hurt this much.

He clenched a fist over his heart before letting out a scream, a scream that held every pain he had ever carried with him. He pulled his phone out scrolling through his contacts before reaching Makoto’s his finger hovered over it, he clicked his tongue and locked his phone, he couldn’t bring himself to delete it. A laughed from behind him startled him, he turned and frowned.

“Toru, what are you doing here” 

“You think Seijuro would let you out without someone watching you,” He said grinning 

Rin sighed “How long have you been following me?”

Toru licked his lips sitting on the bench beside him “Long enough to see you break up with your boyfriend, didn’t think you would do that since you put up such a fight”

Rin glared at him “You touch him and I will personally pull out your intestines and wear them as a fucking scarf”

Toru cackled and clapped him on the back “I don’t follow orders from you” he said standing up “Just remember, if you don’t follow through on your promise I get to torture you and I have free reign in deciding how to” Rin’s eyes narrowed as Toru stood up “Nothing’s off limits with me”

Rin knew that very well “Don’t worry I'll bring them in”

“You better,” Toru said his voice icy as he walked towards the darkness “because I will be watching you”

He disappeared being engulfed into the darkness, in which he so belonged. Rin sighed and stood up, it was going to be difficult but he had no choice. This would be his final job, once he finished this he was going to leave, the gang and the city. Once he did this he knew Makoto would never forgive him, not only that but Sousuke would be out for blood. He glanced up the moon as the clouds half hid it, who would have thought a night of drinking would flip his whole world around in so many ways.

He turned on his heel and headed back to his empty apartment, he had planning to do.

* * *

To say Makoto had become a zombie was an understatement, he spent the day’s leading up to Christmas running on autopilot. He went to work, ate, showered, everything normal. But he had become a hollow shell. He tried ringing Rin countless times, either he wouldn’t answer or it would go straight to voicemail. There were so many things he wanted to say to Rin, to make him see, that he didn’t care about him being in a gang, that he loved all him. 

Nagisa had made sure that he wouldn’t back out of the Christmas party, so that kept mind busy a lot, he was thankful for that. But they could tell they were all worried about him, Sousuke and Kisumi most of all. He sighed carrying another box of decorations into the restaurant, they had closed it for the night for their party, he carefully set the box down on a table. the glint of his bracelet under his jacket sleeve caught his eye, he hesitated before covering it up, even after everything he still wore it religiously.

“Makoto”

Makoto turned to face the speaker “Sousuke, I’m fine”

“You’re a horrible liar, you know that right” he countered “You haven’t mentioned anything about it except that he broke up with you”

“That’s all there is to tell,” Makoto said firmly turning starting to pull decorations out.

Sousuke frowned “Are you sure it didn’t have anything to do with him being with the Samezuka sharks”

Makoto froze “How long?”

“Sorry?”

“How long did you know Sousuke?” Makoto asked clenching a piece of tinsel in his hands.

Sousuke sighed “From the start”

Makoto whipped around filled with an anger Sousuke had never seen “And you didn’t stop to think, that maybe that’s something I should have been told about”

“He was pretty adamant that he wouldn’t get you hurt, so I let it be” Sousuke stated with a shrug.

“He seemed to really love you” Kisumi pipped up from behind Sousuke.

Makoto let out a sigh and muttered: “I need some air” before turning and walking out into the cold.

Pulling his coat closer to him he tried to calm himself, he didn’t mean to snap at his friends. It was all just confusing, sure him being gang could be dangerous on some levels. But didn’t the gangs usually look after their own members? He glanced up at the sky watching his breath come out in small clouds. There had to be something missing, a piece of the puzzle that Makoto wasn’t aware of.

“You’ll get sick out here” Came a soft voice making him jump out of his thoughts.

“Haru, I just needed some air” Makoto muttered 

Haru raised an eyebrow but didn’t push, that was something he liked about Haru, he never forced him to talk about anything “Nagisa wants everyone to help decorate the tree”

Makoto chuckled “He is such a kid sometimes”

Haru nodded “But that’s part of his charm”

Makoto did a double take, he was sure that was a small smile on Haru’s lips. “Uh we better get inside” 

Haru nodded and walked inside, Makoto following not far behind. The restaurant was alive with chatter, Nagisa bouncing around the tree excitedly, while Red tried to calm him down. Sousuke and Kisumi were on a couch, which apparently came from the upstairs apartment. Near them on a single chair sat the redhead, Asahi, who was arguing with Kisumi about something. There were a few others there that he had never seen before dotted around the room. 

Haru must have realised this and introduced them pointing first to a man with surprising silver hair, yellow-greenish eyes and kind smile “this is Nao Serizawa” next was a man with unruly brown hair and amber eyes  “This his fiancé Natsyua Kirishima” and last was a man a little younger who had teal hair and striking orange eyes “This is his younger brother Ikyua”

Ikyua simply nodded at him while Natsuya held out a hand “Nice to meet you..uh?”

“Oh, Makoto!” Makoto said taking his hand to shake and smiling. “Nice to meet you too”

Nao stepped forward smiling “Nice to meet you Makoto”

From there Nagisa bounded over dragging them to the tree to partake in the decorating. As they wrapped tinsel and fairy lights around the tree Makoto couldn’t help but wonder what Rin was doing tonight. He hoped Rin was having a good night, although he did wish they could have spent it together.

“Makoto,” Haru said called softly from the doorway a few feet away. Makoto hummed in reply as he hung a bauble before moving over to where he stood.

“Haru-chan and Mako-chan have to kiss!” Nagisa suddenly screamed “Look what you're standing under”

“Huh?” Makoto glanced and immediately realized what was hanging over the doorway “Oh” He glanced down at Haru who a light blush colouring his cheeks.

Nagisa started chanting “Kiss! Kiss!” in the background

Makoto’s cheeks grew hot, he wasn’t sure he was ready to go around kissing anyone. He opened his mouth to voice this but was stopped by a pair of warm soft lips. Haru had closed the distance between them. The kiss ended quickly with both their faces as red as Santa Clause’s suit. Makoto spluttered trying to find words to talk, while everyone laughed and cheered.

Finally figuring out how to speak Makoto excused himself to the bathroom, where he immediately splashed his face with cold water. He couldn’t deny the kiss was nice, but he could help wishing it was Rin. With his slightly rough, yet soft lips, the tattoos that swirled over his body. He sighed hanging his head, he had to get over this. So when he finally returned he decided to have a drink, besides a couple of drinks couldn’t hurt.

* * *

Rin shivered pulling his jacket tighter around him, as the icy wind blew through him, chilling him to the bone. The scene of Haru and Makoto kissing kept playing over in his head. He knew that he held no claim over Makoto anymore, but watching someone kiss the lips that had once covered him in kisses, ripped at his already broken heart. Sighing he leaned against the nearby brick wall of the alley he had sought cover in.

“Oi! Why are you hiding here? Not chickening out now are we?” Tour sneered 

Rin groaned “No, It’s not like they are leaving anytime soon”

Toru eyed him “Don’t worry the cop will be gone soon once my distraction goes off”

Rin didn’t bother asking what said distraction was, he honestly didn’t want to know what horrible thing Toru had planned. “that only helps with Kisumi how are we going to get Haru?”

Toru laughed maniacally “Kisumi? Haru? You on first name basis with them now?” Rin faced him with a glare that could kill “It's your job you can figure out how to get Haru, i'll get Kisumi” The way he spat their names irked Rin but he decided it would be better to keep his mouth shut. 

Instead, he wondered to the corner of the alleyway watching the celebrations going on in the restaurant. A tightness clinched around his heart as he watched the laughter and joy, the last Christmas he would remember was when he was little before his parents had died. He closed his eyes trying to piece together the memory, but over time it had fractured and he could only remember little parts. The smell of hot chocolate that his mother had made them, the laughter as they opened their presents, the love, and warmth that had surrounded them. He felt the sting of tears breaking the surface and hurriedly wiped them away. He was about to turn around and ask Toru when his distraction would go off when the restaurant door burst open and Sousuke sprinted out. 

Toru walked up beside him “Now we just have to wait for them to leave”

Rin frowned “Won't the cop come back?”

Toru grinned “Trust me, he will be busy for a while”

Rin didn’t want to know what he had organized, instead, he leaned back against the wall and waited. It wasn’t until after midnight that Kisumi and Makoto stumbled out of the restaurant, both shaking off the worries of the other about getting home safe. The plan was for Toru to grab Kisumi, while Rin was to bring in Haru. As he watches Tour run off he prayed that he wouldn’t do anything to Makoto. He knew there were no orders on him, but Toru was known for doing his own thing. Sighing he turned his attention back to the restaurant as slowly everyone started leaving. 

Once they were gone Rin made his move, he managed to smoothly break into the back door. It was dark inside so Rin stepped carefully, so he wouldn’t make a noise. He found Haru in the kitchen, silently he pulled a cloth out of his pocket and a bottle out of the other one, quickly he placed the liquid on the cloth and pocketed the bottle again careful not to inhale anything. silently he crept up behind pausing when Haru stopped cleaning the bench.

“They sent you?” Rin froze, had he made a noise? Haru sighed before continuing “I thought they might do something like this soon”

“If you knew that why not have protection” Rin muttered

Haru turned to face him pointing a gun at his face “Who says I don’t”

Rin swallowed “I-I have to…. or they will…”

Haru tilted his head sideways, his face blank of any expression “Or they will what?”

Rin swallowed dropping the cloth on the floor “If I don’t bring you in, Seijuro is going to hurt Makoto”

There was a flash of emotion through Haru’s eyes before he lowered the gun “What makes you think he won't hurt him anyway?”

“Seijuro is a man of his word, so as long as I follow through on my end Makoto will be ok”

Haru’s eyes narrowed “I don’t want Makoto getting hurt” he paused placing the gun on the bench “Fine, I'll go with you, for Makoto’s sake”

Rin sighed “Thank you”

After grumbling a bit Haru let him tie him up, they made their way outside and Rin pushed him to the meeting spot. He spotted Toru leaning against the van casually flipping his pocket knife. He turned hearing them, a grin spread across his face.

“Wow, you actually did it” 

“Shut up” Rin muttered opening the back of the van, a lump formed in his throat as he noticed there were two people laying in there instead of one. “Toru, why i—”

He was cut off by something hitting him hard in the head, a second later Haru was hit and slumped against the van. Rin blinked feeling something warm running down his head. He tried to make his mouth work but it was futile, he let out a grunt as he was dragged into the back of the van, thrown down beside one of the other people. Everything shattered as he took in who the person was, shakily he reached a hand out as everything went blurry.

“Makoto…” he whispered before darkness took him.

* * *

Makoto was aware of three things when he slowly regained consciousness, he had a terrible headache, he was in his underwear and that he was tied to a chair. He racked his brain trying to remember what had happened, he remembered drinking and then maybe leaving with Kisumi, did Sousuke leave with them? No, he vaguely remembered him getting called into work. Prying his eyes open slighting he grimaced at the bright lights, the room was bare except for where he sat and a nearby desk. The door swung open suddenly making him jump, he looked up at the man who had walked in. He had short blonde hair with a subtle undercut, dark pink eyes that reminded him a little of Nagisa. Except for the expression in those eyes was menacing.

“Good you're finally conscious,” He said walking towards the desk and searching through the drawers “That’s good, your friends were starting to bore me”

Makoto’s stomach dropped, friends? “W-what have you done to them?”

The man glanced over grinning as he pulled a small knife out of one of the drawers “I just had a little fun with them, The pink haired one lasted longer than blue eyes” Makoto’s eye’s widened, no this had to be a nightmare. The man let out a cackle that sent shivers down Makoto’s spine “Yes, that’s a good look” he said running the flat part of the knife along his chin “Don’t worry, your friends aren’t dead….yet”

Makoto let out a hiss as the man turned the knife and pressed down running the knife up his cheek, he felt the warmth of his blood seeping from the wound. “What do you want?”

“Your just my play toy, they don’t even know your here” the man lent in close to his ear “I want to ruin you”

Makoto frantically pulled on the ropes that bound his hands, this man was a psychopath. The man walked back over to the table a grabbed something that looked like a cloth and tied it around his mouth “As much as I want to hear your screams, I cant have anyone hearing you”

He again walked over to the desk pulling out another knife, this one was bigger, Makoto recognized this as some kind of hunting knife. The man twirled it around in his hand before licking his lips his eye’s trailing over Makoto’s body. 

“Where to start,” He said to himself tapping the knife against his chin “I know”

Without hesitation he pushed the knife deep into Makoto’s thigh, he screamed against the gag placed over his mouth. Tear pricked his eyes, he had suffered injuries at work but this was something completely different.

“Hmm, missed the main artery you’re lucky”

The man grabbed another knife, casually slashing cuts over Makoto’s torso and back, he cried out with every cut, which seemed to please the man even more. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but he could feel the blood drying on him. The main grabbed a butcher knife next, he pulled Makoto’s head back by his hair.

“Having fun?” he asked grinning manically 

He let go of Makoto’s head which lulled forward weakly, the loss of blood catching up to him. The man traced a line along his collarbone with the knife contemplating what to do next. There was a sudden knock on the door.

“Toru are you in there?” 

The man, Toru sighed “What is it Kazuki I'm busy”

“Seijuro want’s to talk to you”

“Fine give me a few minutes” Footsteps faded and Torn turned back to Makoto “Seem’s I have to cut this short for now” Before Makoto could even blink Toru shoved the knife deep into Makoto’s shoulder blade, groaned against the gag as Toru laughed “Hurt’s doesn’t, that hit the main artery so if that comes out, you bleed out and die”

Without another word, he turned leaving Makoto alone in the room. He panted and cringed, the pain was too much. He began shivering as everything began to blur, he knew what this was from his training. He was going into to shock, if someone didn’t find him soon, even without pulling the knife, he would be dead. 

“R-rin…” he whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened.... hope you enjoyed this chapter....  
> i won't give anything away so yeah
> 
>  
> 
> I promise it wont end bad haha


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MORE VIOLENCE  
> not to much but its still there haha

 

 

When Rin regained consciousness again he first noticed the stagnant smell that hung in the air, it was a damp smell which told him water was nearby. He was laying on cold cement, his hands tied behind his back. Slowly he opened his eyes, it took a few minutes for them to adjust to the dim light in, what looked like a small storage room. Shifting against a nearby wall, Rin managed to maneuver himself into a sitting position. He knew Toru wasn’t dumb enough to bring him back to base, so where was that had water nearby? As Rin racked his brain for any idea where he could be the heavy door flew open.

“Ah, good your awake” Toru drawled pulling a chair over and straddling it dumping a bag beside it grinning. “I have something to show you, but first how do you like your room?”

Rin glared at him “I’ve had worse”

Toru’s grin faltered “Well enjoy it while it last because this will soon become your personal hell” He turned and pulled out a laptop “I have something fun to show you”

After clicking a few keys he turned the laptop to face Rin, the stilled image was of Makoto in his underwear tied to a chair. “What have you done to him” Rin growled pulling against his bounds

Toru’s grin widened “Just watch”

He hit play it was quiet at first, Rin watched as Makoto woke up looking around confused, his chest clenched. He never wanted him involved in any of this, and yet he had failed to protect the one man he had ever loved. As the video went on Rin closed his eyes as the sounds of Makoto’s screams filled the room. Tears stung Rin’s eyes, he tried to hold them back not wanting to show Toru any weakness, but he couldn’t hold them back when Makoto was in so much pain because of him.

“He is a very fun toy to play with” Toru cackled setting the video on loop and sitting the laptop down so Rin could still see everything as if hearing it wasn’t enough.

“Why are you doing this?” It came out weaker then Rin had hoped, which just delighted Toru more.

Toru knelt down in front of Rin grabbing his hair and pulling his head back “I want to make you suffer”

“What have I ever done to you” Rin growled through clenched teeth.

Toru’s grin fell and he shoved Rin against the wall “You breathing just irritates me”

“Well if that's all why not just kill me and leave Makoto out of this” Rin grunted slouching against the wall.

Without warning, Toru inserted his foot into Rin’s stomach knocking the wind out of him. As he coughed and gasped for air Toru glared down at him “No, I want you to suffer so know what it’s like to lose everything you cared about”

Before Rin could catch his breath and asked what the crazy asshole was even going on about Toru headed for the door “Enjoy the show” he said before closing the heavy door behind him.

“That FUCKING asshole” Rin yelled the rage finally setting in. He pulled against his bounds helpless again. If he could just get free, he could maybe find something on the laptop of use. Eventually, he tired out and leaned his head against to cool wall trying in vain to block Makoto’s screams still emitting from it. He didn’t know how, but he was going to get out of here and he was going to make sure Toru paid for what he did. He closed his eyes, trying in vain to block out the sound from the tears silently slid down Rin’s cheeks. 

Rin wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep but he was rudely woken by the door banging open. The laptop battery must have died at some point, as apart from the approaching footsteps it was quiet. Rin blinked a few times trying to clear the sleep and dried tears from his eyes, the blurry figure walked towards him.

“awww did poor little Rin get sleepy” Toru teased kneeling in front of him. “Don’t worry I have something that will wake you up” He stood grabbing the laptop plugging the charger in and placing a small memory card in the slot. Rin tensed worried about what he would get shown. “Sadly this isn’t as interesting as the last one since I couldn’t go too far or it would kill him, but I got some nice screams from him”

Rin shut his eyes as the video started “You’re a sick bastard”

Toru grinned and walked towards him “You haven’t seen anything yet” he paused kneeling down and grabbing Rin by the hair, pulling his head up to face him “I am going to break you”

Toru left the room leaving a clear view of the laptop, Rin saw Makoto tied to a chair again but it looked like his other wounds had been bandaged up. His eyes were dark, probably from a combination of lack of sleep and physical pain. He looked nothing like the Makoto he loved. Rin felt tears prickling his eyes again, his vision blurred as Toru came into the screen playing with a hunting knife, he closed his eyes as Makoto’s screams filled the room. Rin pulled at his chains hopelessly, he had no strength left, he felt himself breaking. Makoto was going to die because of him, just like his parents. 

“It’s all my fault,” he said softly “It’s always my fault”

* * *

Sousuke was on his sixth? No seventh coffee of the day, tapping his fingers urgently on the computer in front of him. It had been two days since his boyfriend and best friend both disappeared, along with Nanase. Nagisa and Rei were in hysterics when they had come to him with that news. After calming them down he questioned them when they last saw them; The Christmas party. They informed him that Kisumi and Makoto left together, both rather intoxicated and not long after that the party wound down and everyone else left, except Nanase who lived about the restaurant. Sousuke sighed running a hand through his hair, his thoughts wander back a couple days.

The Christmas party had been in full swing when he got the call about a brawl in one of the main streets. By the time that had been settled the party had ended and he assumed Kisumi would be back at his apartment, a quick check showed no signs of him. After trying to call Makoto and getting no answer worry started to set in. He decided to check Makoto’s apartment and again came up empty-handed. So no he was seated in front his computer trying to get access to any street cameras that might have caught something. 

It wasn’t until an unexpected visitor called by the station did he find any leads though. The man called himself Sasabe, from Sousuke’s gang research he knew he was like the second in command of the Iwatobi dolphins. He wasn’t sure whether he could trust them or not but he was desperate, the longer Kisumi and Makoto were gone, the lower their risk of survival got, he was willing to do anything to get his boyfriend and his best friend back in one piece.

That’s how as dusk fell over the city he changed out of his uniform and headed for the docks, there were countless warehouses lining the docks, many of them were classified as abandoned. He waited until the sun was down before cautiously checking out the buildings. The first few were empty, save for a few homeless people seeking shelter from the cold. The third was a factory that was still running. It was until Sousuke had reached the last one, that was closest to the water that he noticed something odd. From his researching this one had been empty for a good ten years, the company had gone bankrupt. Yet outside the front doors were a couple rough looking men having a smoke.

This is it.

Sousuke took a photo on his, making sure the flash didn’t go off, before sending it through to the number Sasabe had given him. Sasabe replied fast confirming that those were members of the Samezuka sharks. Sousuke turned away slipping back into the shadows, as much as he wanted to run right in there and find them he knew better than to something so wreck-less. He had taken two steps before hearing a scream break the air, a scream that sounded familiar, one he had heard most of his life. 

“Makoto?” he whispered 

But the scream hadn’t come from the end warehouse, it was from the adjoining warehouse over. Sousuke cursed clenching his fists, they had missed something. The sharks had reasons for taking Haru and Kisumi if they had them they wouldn’t need Makoto. But someone had Makoto, but why? Cautiously he moved closer the warehouse, he hadn’t bothered to look into this part of the warehouse because it looked so run down and unsteady, No one in their right mind would use it. Another scream ripped through the air and Sousuke held is breath.

Clenching his fist he pulled out his phone and made a phone call to Sasabe, Sousuke had a plan.

* * *

Makoto was awoken by a couple loud voices and footsteps running by, as he glanced around the room he realized he had been moved. He was in another small dimly lit room on a hard bed, there were a few medical tools on a trolley nearby. He felt sick as he realized what this man’s plans were, he didn’t have much knowledge on torture, only what Sousuke had told him. Occasionally Sousuke’s unit would call in to help rescue victims of torture that had been abandoned somewhere, You couldn’t really call them people anymore, they were empty shells. They never had any leads on who the torturer was but his key mark was the fact he would heal his victims in between tortures, let them get some strength back before starting all over again. Eventually, the outcome was a person completely broken, completely torn to pieces both mentally and physically.

Running a hand down his thigh he felt the bandage that was wrapped around it, where the knife wound would be. He swallowed thickly, he needed to get out of here, if this was happening to him there was a good chance his friends were in danger too. Placing a hand on the bed to steady himself he slid off the bed, hissing as pain shot through his body. He reached over grabbing the nearby medical trolley, of course, there was nothing left that he could use as a weapon. Using the trolley to support him he slowly inched his way to the door, he wasn’t very hopeful that it would be unlocked but he had to try. As he reached the door he could hear the voices a little better, though he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He waited until the voices had grown distant and reach out slowly turning to the knob of the door. He let out a breath of relief he didn’t know he was holding and slowly pulled it open. He quickly glanced out into the hallway, his heart sank, at both ends of the hallway were doors, but neither were marked exit so he had no idea where they led to. Cautiously he took a step out into the hallway, he had one shot to choose right, if he chose wrong—well he didn’t want to think about that. 

“I know what he said but I don’t believe him”

Makoto froze hearing the female voice, this was it he was going to die here, at this very spot.

“You know I stand by on, but right now I want to get someplace safe” came a second male voice. There was a pause and sigh from the man “I promise we will find your bother, but first, I want you out of here, there is war starting out there”

The women let an exasperated sigh “Fine, but for the record, I know my brother would do a runner”

The couple rounded the corner before Makoto could hide, he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for a gunshot or something. “Makoto!?” came a cry and footsteps came running towards him “What happened to you? Why are you here? Do you know where my brother is?”

“Gou, slow down he’s badly injured”

Makoto opened his eyes and looked down into familiar crimson eyes. Relieved tears formed in corners of his eye’s “Kou” he breathed his voice coming out husky and tired. For a moment things were looking up, maybe he would die after all. There was a loud bang, it sounded like it was above them, fear ripped through Makoto’s body “What is going on?”

The man placed an arm around Makoto to help support him “We can talk later we need to get out of here now”

Makoto looked down curiously at the man with bright orange hair, he had so many questions, but he decided it was best to listen to the man. Carefully he led them down the hall pushing open a heavy door that led outside, it took both of them to help Makoto out of the door. The man gave Gou a quick kiss on the lips.

“I have to go back and help my brother”

Gou looked at him, torn and worried, she nodded “Just be careful momo, come home to me”

Momo nodded kissing her one last time on the lips before he disappeared through the doorway again. Makoto gave her shoulder a supportive squeeze “He seem’s tougher then he looks, I’m sure he will be fine”

The words didn’t seem to comfort her all that much, Makoto couldn’t blame her, nothing eased your worry unless you knew the person you loved was in your arms safe. Makoto glanced out at the darkness and sighed, Gou’s earlier question echoed in his head. It wasn’t like Rin to just run away, especially not contact his sister. Be safe, Makoto thought to look up at the dark sky. After a few moments of silence, You moved to help support Makoto.

“Come on let’s get out of here”

Makoto nodded, he tried his best to take most of his weight. They made a few steps before freezing at the sound of a gun clicking. Makoto sucked in a breath squinting against the dark to try and see who it was, all he could make out was a tall figure, something was familiar with the figure.

“Don’t move or I will kill you both”

Makoto would know that stern voice anywhere “Sousuke” he breathed 

The gun lowered slightly “Makoto? Who’s with you” He had raised the gun up pointing between the other two.

“Kou, Rin’s sister” he assured him “She helped me get out”

Sousuke hesitated for a moment before lowering his gun and placing it in its holster, taking a couple of strides forward he reached his friend and wrapped him in a tight hug, causing Makoto gasp in pain “Shit, are you hurt?”

Makoto let out a shaky laugh “I’ll be fine once I get home”

“I can’t leave yet, I need to find Kisumi”

Makoto’s blood ran cold and that now all with familiar sense of fear settled in the pit of his stomach “K-kisumi…when…” he trailed off 

“Makoto, Do you remember what happened?” Sousuke asked

Makoto let out a sigh and shook his head “Sorry”

Sousuke glanced at the small girl “Kou can you get Makoto to his apartment safely?”

She nodded “Yes”

Sousuke nodded embracing Makoto one last time “Ok if all goes well I will be there by sunrise, if not—“

“You will be there” Makoto cut him off 

Sousuke nodded and turned walking into the building without a word. Makoto let out a sigh as slowly started making their way towards town. Once Makoto was home Gou offered to stay with him, he knew she wouldn’t voice it but he figured she didn’t want to be alone right now either, honestly neither did he. After taking a shower, which felt amazing even with everything hurting like hell, You made them some tea and they sat silently both lost in their own anxious thoughts, awaiting any kind of news. 

* * *

Rin could hear the commotion going on if he wasn’t chained Rin would have been breaking down the door taking the opportunity to get out. Some nearly a week had passed of him being in here, he only knew this from the laptop Toru brought in with the videos. He assumed the dolphins were causing the commotion upstairs, of course, they would come looking for their prince. Rin sighed when had his life become such a mess? his thoughts wandered back to the night at the bar, yeah that was probably when it did. When he had unwillingly felt in love with the sad looking fireman. Rin jumped as the door banged open, Toru briskly walking in unchaining but making sure to tie his hands together.

“Time to leave” He growled roughly pushing Rin forward “I’m not letting you get away at least”

Rin was hungry and exhausted both psychically and mentally but a little bit of hope sparked inside of him, could it be that Makoto got away? “Awww did Toru loose a toy” he taunted.

Toru stopped and slammed his head into a nearby wall “He might have got away thanks to your dolphin buddies but that just means I get to have more fun with you”

Yanking him by the hair he pushed him down the hallway and out a door, the cold air hit Rin like a wave and a shiver erupted down his spine. He was forced into the back of a black car. The driver Rin immediately recognized.

“Seriously Kazuki” He muttered glaring at the man in the driver's seat.

“I don’t have a choice” 

“Shut up both you” came Toru’s voice as he slipped into the passenger seat “Kazuki just drive”

The trip was a long silent one, Rin vaguely wondered why Toru hadn’t blindfolded him, he seemed confident that he wouldn’t get away. Rin made sure to take in as many landmarks as he could, as they traveled further he realized they headed out of Tokyo, this complicated things. The scenery turned from skyscrapers to mountains and things began looking less familiar. forty-five minutes later they stopped, Rin let out a groan as he took in the old house, more like a shack, that they stopped at.

“Couldn’t you get something with heating” he muttered feeling a little smug when Kazuki snorted.

That didn’t last long when Toru pulled him out of the car and lodged a knee into his stomach, he coughed tasting the distinct metallic taste of blood in his mouth “You really need to work on your manners” he huffed.

Toru growled and pulled Rin by the hair “Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are”

“Many times! it’s one of my charms”

Once inside tour dragged him down into the basement and tossed him on the floor. Pulling out a chain he chained his arms behind him to one of the supporting beams. “Enjoy your stay asshole”

“Wait” Rin called grinning “My balls are itchy mind scratching them for me?”

Toru flinched before stepping towards him and launching his foot into Rin’s crotch. “Better?”

Rin coughed and cringed in pain “Thanks, man” he wheezed.

“Fucking annoying ass bitch” Toru muttered slamming the door shut behind him.

Rin sagged any trace of defiance seeping out of him in defeat. He sighed leaning his head back, was anyone looking for him? ok, that was a dumb question his sister would be worried sick and Seijuro would probably wont to find him to kill him, or torture him more. Then there was Makoto, sweet Makoto who managed to escape, would he want to find him? No, he probably blamed him for everything. Rin couldn’t blame him if he did, it was all his fault after all. Rin hurt everyone that got close to him.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep, or the physical injuries, or maybe even the lack of hungry but Rin was feeling light-headed, his eyes were growing heavy, somewhere in the distance he swore he could hear a voice that oddly sounded like his mother calling him.

_“Rin, come meet your meet your baby sister, her name is Gou”_

_“You have to protect her son”_

_“Onii-chan!”_

_“We're going on a vacation to a beachside town”_

_“I get to see the ocean!”_

_“It’s a long trip so you kids can sleep”_

_“Mum! Dad!”_

_“It’s going to be ok”_

_“We love you both”_

_“Onii-chan…”_

_“I’ll look after you Gou”_

* * *

A loud knocking woke Makoto, he groaned rubbing his neck, falling asleep on the couch was not a good idea. Gou must have still been asleep in his bed, he had offered to let her sleep there. Slowly he pulled himself off the couch grimacing through the pain. Once he reached the door he opened and was hit by something physical, he groaned pushing some pink hair out of his face.

“Good to see you too Kisumi,” He said his voice cracking with emotion.

Kisumi moved back and wiped a few tears away and smiling slightly “You look like shit”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile a little “Thanks”

“He looks how I feel” Sousuke muttered limping through the door

Makoto blanched looking over his friend who had a few cuts and bruises but looked more tired than anything. Next to him stood Haru, who had a black eye and was bandaged up, Makoto gaped at him “W-what happened to you Haru?”

Kisumi blinked “Eh? you didn’t know, the sharks had a hit out on me and Haru but apparently, uh what was his name, short mean looking dude”

“Toru” Sousuke replied with a growl

“That's it! Well, he went rogue and took you and Rin too, I’m so glad you got out I heard stories about his torture techniques and…” Kisumi trailed off with a shiver.

Makoto stared “He took Rin? D-did you guys get him out”

Kisumi and Sousuke simply shook their heads, inside Makoto’s heart began to break “I-is he alive?”

“Rei saw some people getting into a black car behind the second warehouse, that's where you were held, one them look like a prisoner so it could have been him,” Haru said softly.

A small orb hope bloomed in Makoto’s chest “S-so we can find him right?”

Sousuke opened his mouth then promptly closed it as Gou sleepily walked out rubbing her eyes “What was this about my brother?”

“Uh guys, this is Rin’s bother Kou” he paused feeling a little awkward “These are my friends Sousuke, Kisumi, and Haru”

Gou nodded to Sousuke and Kisumi but when her eyes reached Haru they narrowed “You're the dolphin prince, I swear to god if anything happened to my Momo or his brother I will make you wish you died” Haru simply nodded he opened his mouth to reply when Gou’s phone rang and she hurriedly answered it walking back towards the room “Oh thank god! Are you and Seijuro ok?”

Makoto cleared his throat “Who wants some tea?”

Sousuke snorted “after last night I think I need something with more kick”

“Sousuke! It's still morning time!” Makoto gasped but laughed, honestly he too could go for a good drink. His eyes wandered to the top cupboard where the bottle of rum he bought to share with Rin was. I will save you and we will drink that, he promised himself.

An hour later Sousuke and Kisumi headed to Sousuke's apartment claiming they needed to rest, though from the banging and sounds Makoto was sure they weren’t resting at all. Not that he could blame them. Momo had come to get Gou thanking Makoto for letting her stay and apologizing for what happened. Haru sat quietly on the couch next to Makoto, he had expected things to be awkward between them but he didn’t think it would be this bad.

“Haru—”

“I’m sorry,” Haru said softly “For kissing you and everything”

Makoto stared at Haru before bursting out laughing “Sorry, sorry, just after everything that’s the least of my worries, and for what it’s worth you're not a bad kisser”

A ghost of a smile spread across Haru’s lips “You were pretty hopeless” he paused “I’ll help you find him”

Makoto turned to Haru “R-really?”

When Haru nodded Makoto excitedly leaned over and embraced Haru, both grimacing as their injuries protested. Makoto pulled away “S-sorry”

“It’s ok,” Haru said a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

Makoto cleared his throat glancing around the room awkwardly, his eyes landed on a photo of his parents and siblings from when he went to visit last. A gasp escaped his lips, his parents were probably worried that he never contacted them over Christmas.

“Shit”

“What’s wrong?” Haru asked

“I need to call my parents” he deflated when he realized that his phone had probably been broken off something by Toru “Crap I don’t have a phone”

Haru pulled his phone out of his pocket and offered it to him, the screen was a bit smashed “It’s a little smashed but it still works”

“Thank you Haru-can!”

As expected his parents had been super worried, in fact, worried enough that they were close to buying to train tickets to Tokyo. Makoto spent the next hour trying to tell them he was ok and they didn’t need to come, that still didn’t work they would be coming on New Year's Eve which was two days away. Hopefully, the majority of his wounds wouldn’t be obvious by then but there was another issue. They would be expecting to see Rin, so he had two days to get Rin back, or his parents would figure something was going on.

After bidding Haru goodbye and promising to come back the restaurant tomorrow to start planning he headed straight for his bed. His mind subconsciously went to Rin, his mischievous grin, crimson eyes with hair to match, would he still be the same when they found him? Makoto yawned carefully rolling over, his eyes grew heavy the exhaustion taking over as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Rin wasn’t sure what time it was, he had dozed off not long after they had got there so he assumed it was daytime at least. There weren’t any windows so he couldn’t really tell, his stomach let out a low growl. Saying he was hungry was an understatement, his time spent being Toru’s prisoner he had been given a meal only once a day if it could be called a meal. It was more like leftovers and glass of water. Rin heard the door open and footsteps coming down, his whole body tensed, even though he tried to seem brave he was terrified of what Toru would do to him. When he saw it was Kazuki bring his daily meal he breathed a sigh of relief, although he didn’t know why Kazuki was working with Toru, he was sure Toru had blackmailed him with something. 

“So what’s on the menu today?”

Kazuki sighed “Nothing very appetizing”

Kazuki kneeled down in front of Rin and held out the spoon with what looked like questionable soup “I love our little feeding dates Kazuki, but why not just free my hands and I can feed myself”

Kazuki sighed again putting the spoon back in the bowl “You know I can’t”

Rin eyed him “What has he got to make you his little henchman”

Kazuki looked at him sadly “He threatened my fiancé’s life”

Rin frowned “Of course he would the dirty little rat”

“That’s not all of it, she’s pregnant with my baby” 

For the first time, this whole thing started Rin felt a stab of guilt for being a pain to Kazuki “I’m sorry”

Kazuki smiled sadly “It’s not your fault” 

“Kazuki when I get out of here I’m going to make him pay” Rin promised

Kazuki gaped him before nodding half-heartedly, he picked the spoon up and held it out “Eat up, you're going to need some strength for when he comes down later”

Later seemed to come exceptionally fast, Toru waltzed down the stair smirking while twirling a hunting knife. Rin swallowed and plastered on his grin, he knew enough about Toru that he liked to break his victims, he was not going to let him have to satisfaction of doing so to him. Even if every step towards him made him panic on the inside.

“Oh Rin what fun I have planned for you today”

Rin laughed “What more could you honestly thing to do to me”

Toru grinned and it sent chills down Rin’s spine “Oh you will see, I’ll give you a hint though” he walked towards Rin placing his hand under his chin and lifting his face up “First I'm going to scar that pretty face of you so no one will love you again”

“You think I’m pretty Toru” Rin teased his voice warbling slightly.

Toru glared and spat in his face “I’m not a freak like you”

Rin let out a laugh “You're more of a freak than anyone”

Toru froze for a split second, something passing over his face, sadness? Rin was sure but whatever it was it was gone as fast as it came. Not that Rin could care what kind of past Toru had, he had caused more pain on anyone else then he probably ever had. Rin hoped for a moment that he had distracted him enough to not feel like doing anything to him. 

But he was wrong.

He was so very wrong.

Within seconds Toru and pounced forward and agonizingly slowly sliced the knife down the left side of his face, from just above his eyebrow down to his jawline. Rin let out a surprised cry which soon turned into pain, Toru cackled moving the knife to leave a small vertical cut under his right eye. Anger welled up inside Rin, not because he was worried about not looking good, but because this sadistic bastard was probably getting his rocks off to what he was doing. As Toru hesitated planning his next move Rin took the time to spit in his face.

“Your nothing but a sad sadistic bastard”

Toru growled wiping the spit away “You want to see how sadistic I can be?”

Sure Rin knew taunting him was not going to go well, but if he was going to go down he was going to down fighting. Well so he thought, but he had no idea how far Toru would go. As Toru moved towards him again Rin shut his eyes, at least his sister and Makoto were safe, that's all that mattered.

_Gou_

_Makoto_

_I Love You Both_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY x100000000  
> i know this is soooo late  
> i got busy then i went into a writing funk but im back!  
> and a quick warning that the next chapter will some intense stuff in it im adding som tags too.  
> LOVE YOU ALL  
> and thank you for anyone still reading this :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly sorry this took so long, my boyfriend got into a car accident and was in the hospital for awhile then we had to deal with insurance etc so I got distracted but here it is finally haha enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF RAPE (Which I originally wasn't going to do but it kind of happened)

Two days wasn’t exactly the ideal time frame to try and find a missing person, Makoto knew this, especially when you could only move around at snails pace. Sousuke had been helping as much as he could, but it was hard to find records of someone who was like a ghost. That is exactly what Toru was, a ghost, there were no records of him. This was the first dead end they hit, his name was all Gou could give them, apparently even the sharks didn’t know much about him. They had hired him solely to get information out of people, Seijuro had always supervised so nothing went to far into the psycho range, though Makoto thought any type of torture was psycho.

Makoto sighed brainlessly pressing the tv control, flipping through the channels in a vain attempt to distract himself. His thoughts were far from focusing on whatever soap opera or cooking show was on. He felt completely and utterly useless, he wanted to look for Rin, to search every corner of the country if he had to. Instead, he was told to sit and recover, like he had some illness, sure he was a little stiff and sore but doing anything but sitting around his apartment would be better. Makoto let out a groan of frustration and switched to TV off and slowly pulled himself off the couch. He limped over grabbing his keys (Sousuke had changed the locks since Toru had his old one) and his wallet which was now filled with new cards after canceling the others. He made it to his door and awkwardly slipped his shoes on, he reached for the door and nearly fell backward with a gasp as it opened before he could grab it. 

Sousuke peered around the door worried before his eyes narrowed and he growled“Makoto”

Makoto grimaced and smiled weakly “I was just going to get some things from the convenience store”

“You know you’re a horrible liar,” Sousuke said stepping through the door shutting it behind him, slipping his spare key into his pocket and held up a bag “Besides I got some things to cook you dinner”

Makoto rolled his eyes “ I am an adult Sousuke, I'm sure I can feed myself”

“Not without putting this whole building in danger you can’t,” Sousuke said heading for the kitchen.

Makoto let out a defeated sigh knowing there was no arguing with Sousuke “So Where’s Kisumi?”

“Despite my arguments he is working at the club tonight” Sousuke said sighing “I don’t know why he still wants to work there”

Makoto couldn't help but let out a little laugh as limped over to the kitchen “Is that jealousy I detect Sou?”

“Well, why wouldn’t I be, no one likes the idea of people getting off to their boyfriend” Sousuke muttered pulling things out of the bag.

The smile slipped off Makoto’s face as the memories of Rin dancing at the club came to mind. Noticing the sudden shift in the atmosphere Sousuke changed the subject telling Makoto about his day training new officers as he started cooking dinner. Makoto offered to help but was gently pushed to the couch with an ‘I don’t want you setting fire to anything’. They kept the conversations light through dinner, although Makoto was itching to ask if they had found anything, he decided to wait until after dinner. Once they were finished and cleaned up Sousuke grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and joined Makoto on the couch.

“How are you holding up?” He asked handing Makoto a beer.

Makoto let out a huff “Slowly going insane not being able to do anything, plus my parents will be here tomorrow afternoon and they will ask whats going on”

“Just tell them he is on a business trip,” Sousuke said taking a sip of beer.

Makoto turned to look at him raising an eyebrow “You know I’m a bad liar”

“Well you already have to lie about your injuries”

Makoto sighed sipping his beer “Who would have guessed your whole life could be turned upside down by a chance meeting”

“Life has a weird way of working,” Sousuke said “Speaking of weird, I came across something today during my break”

“Hmm?”

“Well I don’t know for sure, but I may have a lead on who this Toru is” 

Makoto grimaced at the name trying to keep the memories back “Really?”

“Well, what information we have matched one of a boy of the same who was placed into an orphanage at the age of eight, his parents were murdered or something and had no other known relatives. He left the orphanage when he was seventeen and after that, there isn’t much of a trace” he paused taking a sip “I’m going to check out the orphanage tomorrow since I have a day off, want to come?”

“What?”

Sousuke chuckled “I know you, and I know you will be sitting around here drowning in your own thoughts and feeling useless if i don’t let you do something” 

Makoto stared for a moment and smiled “ cant hide anything from you”

“Nope,” Sousuke said before downing the rest of his beer “Get some rest, it’s a fair drive we will be leaving at dawn”

* * *

Makoto was up and ready early the next morning. Although he had set his alarm for four he had been awake since three, it wasn’t due to eagerness though. Instead, his dreams, or rather nightmares, had been full of horrifying visions of what Rin was going through. In an attempt to distract himself he had a hot shower and made himself some breakfast, which consisted of toast that was mildly burnt and some tea. After he cleaned up and made sure he had everything ready he sat in the silence and waited. This was the hard part. When left with nothing to occupy his mind it kept wanting to wander back to what had happened to him and what was most likely happening to Rin. He could feel himself slowly slipping back into the memories but had no idea how to stop it. He could see everything, feel everything as if it was happening all over again. He let out a whimper as he breathed rapidly, his eyes darting around but seeing nothing but the memory of him.

“-koto, Oi! Makoto!” Sousuke’s voice snapped him back to reality his eyes locking onto familiar teal eyes, Sousuke let out a sigh and placed a comforting hand on Makoto’s shoulder “Deep breaths” he murmured and gently talked Makoto through some relaxing breathing exercises.

After twenty minutes Makoto had calmed down “T-thank you” he murmured “T-that’s the first time it got bad”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow “You have had these before?” 

“Only a couple, I’m not sure what triggers it, sometimes I’ll just be lost in my own thoughts or I’ll see something on TV” Makoto looked down at his hands slightly embarrassed to admit such weakness to his best friend.

Sousuke frowned “You sure you will be ok today?”

“I’ll be fine,” Makoto said without hesitation “It’s better than sitting here stewing in my own thoughts”

Sousuke nodded in agreement “Well let’s get going”

Makoto relaxed a little and smiled standing up “By the way, how long do you plan on having a spare key to my apartment?”

“Until I know you will be ok” Sousuke replied smiling over his shoulder “Come on, the sooner we get on the road the better”

Makoto smiled as the walked downstairs to the carpark, they stopped beside a red convertible which Makoto recognized as Kisumi’s “is Kisumi ok with us taking his car?”

“Yeah, he will be sleeping most of the day, besides it would be more comfortable in this then on my bike” 

Makoto couldn’t argue that he silently slipping into the passenger side sighing in relief as Sousuke turned the heater up. Some time into the trip Makoto nodded off, the relaxing motion of the car drifting him off into a dreamless sleep for the first time in the couple of days he had been free. Sousuke gently shook him awake, making sure not to startle him too much.

“We’re here” 

Makoto stretched looking around, it was an old looking building with vines growing up the sides. As they walked towards the front door the children that were running around stopped and looked at them, some curiously while others looked scared. 

“I think they are scared of you” He teased quietly 

Sousuke sent him a glare “Your just as big and scary as me”

Makoto chuckled as they reached the door and rang the bell, glancing around as they waited. The door opened and an old lady smiled up at them, her grey hair pulled back into a tight bun. “What can I do for you young men?” she asked giving them the once over “Looking to adopt?”

Makoto began to splutter incoherently trying to explain the situation, Sousuke laughed and gently patted his should “Not today, I’m officer Yamazaki I called yesterday about some information I needed”

“Ah! Yes, come in, it must have been a long drive” She said stepping to the side. “I’m Erika, I own this orphanage”

They were led up the stairs into an office full of filing cabinets and books. She motioned for them to sit while she started rummaging through some files “Now if I remember you were looking into a boy who came here after his parent's unfortunate death”

“Yes, We have been looking into something he might be related too”

A sigh escaped her lips “I hope it’s nothing too bad, Toru was a bit of a handful”

Makoto’s flinch at the name didn’t go unnoticed by Sousuke who looked at him worried. Makoto waved him off and cleared his throat “What happened to his parents?”

“I don’t know all the details, they were found brutally murdered in their house, poor Toru was huddled next to their bodies when they found them” She paused pulling a file out of the cabinet “Here it is” She moved towards the desk and placed the file in front of Sousuke “They never charged anyone with the murder, Toru refused to talk which psychologist put down to the trauma he went to through” She glanced out the window “Whatever that boy had been through he had been long broken before he came here”

Sousuke read through the file jotting down a few things in a notebook and thanked Erika for having them. Once back in the car Sousuke grabbed his notebook out and tossed it to Makoto as he started to drive “There wasn’t a lot of information, but I did get his surname, which will be a big help”

Makoto flipped open the notepad and looked over the writing, a shudder ran down his spine as he read the name at the top, Toru Iwashimizu. Sousuke had only written down a few other notes on the page, he had a history of hurting the other kids, no surprise there. The only other thing that stood out that he had refused to attend his parents funeral. He sighed closing the notebook, there was one thing he knew, he would never understand Toru Iwashimizu. He turned his attention to the countryside that was speeding by in a blur. 

“Where are you Rin” he whispered leaning his forehead against the cold window.

“We will find him,” Sousuke said determined, the real question was, would he be the same person Makoto loved.

* * *

Rin was curled up on the cold floor where Toru had left him, silent tears running down his face. His clothes were ripped and blood stained the floor around him, he thought he could be strong, endure whatever Toru threw at him. But he had never expected the latest attack. It had been we known fact of Rin’s sexual orientation within the gang, everyone had accepted it and those that didn’t haven’t dared say anything about it to scared of Seijuro’s wrath. But Seijuro was here to protect him, no one was here to protect him. Lost in his own despair he didn’t hear the approaching footsteps, only realizing when a hand reached out touching his arm gently causing him to flinch violently and try to escape, even though he was to sore and move properly.

“Jesus” Kazuki muttered, “What did he do to you?” Rin looked up into the pity on Kazuki’s face as he shook, both from cold and fear. Kazuki didn’t push him to talk, instead, he slowly helped him up and up the stairs. Rin’s gaze flittered around the run-down house in fear. “Don’t worry he went out” Kazuki said soothingly as they entered the bathroom “Will you be ok to wash?” When Rin nodded he excused himself to go find some new clothes.

Rin spotted his reflection in the dirty mirror above the sink, he could barely recognize the man staring back at him. He was bruised and battered, but most of all he looked broken. Rin turned his gaze away and slipped off what was left of the ripped clothes and carefully stepped into the shower letting the warm water run over his body. Carefully he began to wash himself running his hands over a body that was no longer familiar to him, full of cuts and bruises. It wasn’t until he began washing down further than the full realization of what had happened came crashing down on him.

_“You like it don’t you fag”_

Rin bent down in the shower letting out a silent scream, he was angry and hurt, but most of all he felt ashamed. Just like everything this was his fault, it was his fault this happened, because of how it was. He scrubbed at his skin rubbing it redraw, trying to rid himself of the feeling of Toru’s touch, to get rid of any trace of what had transpired between them. Once he was finished he dried quickly and dressed in the clothes Kazuki had given him. Kazuki was waiting outside the door for him and silently led him to the kitchen where he had set up some food.

“Toru said he won't be back till morning so eat while you can,” Kazuki said sitting down opposite him. Rin ate in silence as Kazuki watched him worried. “Rin…he…he shouldn’t have done that” Rin stared down at his food and shrugged. Once he was done Kazuki apologized as he chained his hands and led him back down to the basement “I’m sorry I cant let you go”

Rin nodded understanding, he was protecting his family, Rin would do the same so he could judge him. Kazuki glanced at him one last time biting his lip before turning and walking back up the stairs leaving Rin in the silent cold with nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company.

* * *

 

Time was a fickle thing, sometimes it can drag, other times it flies by. But what intrigued Makoto the most was that it never stopped, no matter what happened in your life it kept moving. New years had come and gone without any lead on where Rin was. Makoto had to lie to his family about where he was, he was sure they hadn’t believed him but they didn’t push the matter, probably assuming they had hit a rocky part of their relationship. Rocky was an understatement. Soon Makoto was back at work, on light duties mostly, he had to undergo a psychological test to make sure he was still suitable to work, somehow he passed even though he felt like his mind was in tatters. 

Soon spring had arrived, the cherry blossoms began to bloom as the hope Makoto held onto began to fade. But just when he thought all hope had been lost, a small spark began to shine. He had been doing the routine checks on their gear when and a man with flaming orange hair walked in looking for him. 

“Tachibana you have a visitor” one of his co-workers called to him.

The man with orange hair smiled at him, he had bags under his eyes but his smile was full of genuine happiness “What can I do for you…uh?…”

“Seijuro,” The man said holding his hand out “Rin’s…uh…boss”

Makoto shook his hand but looked up at him curiously “What can I do for you?”

Seijuro grinned “I have some information you might find interesting”

Ten minutes later Makoto found himself in a nearby cafe on his lunch break sitting across from the head of the Samezuka sharks. Unlike Rin, Seijuro had his tattoo on his upper arm, wearing a tank top so it could be seen visibly. Makoto could feel the curious glances from the other customers as he fidgeted in his seat. 

“So what did you want to talk about”

Seijuro glanced over the top of his menu at Makoto “I received a message from one of the members who was working with Toru”

Makoto flinched a little at the name, although for the most part, he had recovered well, he was still terrified of that man “A-and?”

“I know the area they are in, but not exactly where” He said smiling at the waitress as their food was brought over “Toru is good at covering his tracks”

Makoto felt the tiny spark of hope light up a little “So whats the plan then?”

At this Seijuro sighed “Well that’s where I want your help, I’m still in the process of sorting out who’s still trustworthy or not after Toru”

“So you want me to help…how?”

“I want you to help get Rin out, I have had contact from Kazuki, the guy with Toru” Seijuro said piling some food into his mouth.

“You know where Rin is?”

Seijuro grinned proudly “Not only do I know where he is, I know an opening to nip in and get him”

* * *

Rin shivered against the cold, his body felt like a foreign place to him, it was sore and beaten. Inside he had retreated deep within himself, no longer did he cry out and fight against Toru, no he had detached from all that into a safe place. He was sure he was going to die here, he vaguely wondered if anyone was even looking for him. No, who would care enough to look for him, they were all probably living their lives happily without him. After all he was freak, he was nothing but a mere piece of dirt unworthy of anyone's love. Rin curled tightly into himself in a vain attempt to find heat, it wasn’t as cold as it first was, how long had he been here now? It didn’t matter, nothing mattered anymore. Lost deep within his own thoughts Rin was still able to quiet click of the door opening, he had long since accepted his fate and began retreating into his safe place.

“Rin!”

That wasn’t Toru’s voice.

“Oh my god Rin! what did he do”

Rin slowly rolled over to face the person who talked to him and was met with calming emerald eyes. Was he dreaming? No, this was probably a hallucination. He rolled without a word trying to block out the pain erupting through his chest, even his own brain was against him. 

“Shit” came another familiar voice.

Stop! Rin pleaded silently to his brain

“Makoto just grab him, we don’t have time to waste” Seijuro’s voice whispered harshly 

Rin’s eyes snapped open wide as the sounds of chains hit the floor and strong arms wrapped around him. He started fighting against the touch “Stop! this isn’t real” His voice croaked, it had been a while since he last talked out loud “Leave me alone, no one is here! none of this is real”

Green eyes looked down at him sadly “Rin, it is real”

“No! it cant be! no one would look for a piece of dirt like me”

“Rin…”

“Come on, we need to leave now!” Seijuro growled at them.

Rin went limp, tears stinging his eyes for the first time in a month. “Why…” was he whispered before the exhaustion from the last few months caught up and he passed out in a familiar warm embrace.

When Rin woke he was warm, and laying on something soft. Was he still hallucinating? He didn’t care anymore, anything was better than reality. Something warm was wrapped around his left hand, he slowly blinked his eyes open adjusting to the harsh whiteness of the room, was he in the hospital? he turned and glanced at his side. Familiar messy brunette hair was spread on the bed beside his hand, where a larger hand held onto him. Had it all been real? Did they really come for him? But why would they? He was nothing but useless trash. carefully he tried to move his hand out of Makoto’s grasp, trying not to wake him. As if sensing the lack of touch the man began to stir, shooting upright and glancing around panicked.

“Rin!” he exclaimed before nothing he was still in bed, he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Uh…” Rin muttered awkwardly “It wasn’t a dream”

Makoto smiled, until that moment Rin hadn’t realized how much he missed that smile. “No, it wasn’t a dream”

Rin moved his hands to fidget with the blanket “W-why?”

Makoto tilted his head confused “What do you mean why?”

“Why would you bother to rescue someone like me?”

Makoto frowned “Rin, We came for you because we love you” he reached for Rin’s hand who snatched it away and looked away.

“I’m nothing but trash” he muttered 

“Rin…”

“I want to be alone,” Rin said blinking away the tears that stung his eyes.

“But Rin—“

“I SAID LEAVE!” He shouted causing Makoto to jump “please….just go”

Makoto nodded silently standing and making his way to the door before turning “I’m sorry” he whispered before disappearing through the doors. Rin let out a shuddered breath and tears began to fall down his cheeks, it was for the best, he told himself. Everyone was better without him anyway. He curled up under the blanket letting the tears fall until there was none left to cry, and he drifted into a restless sleep.

* * *

Makoto closed the door behind him and leaned against it, his hands was balled into fists as tears began to sting his eyes. This was all Toru’s fault, Rin didn’t deserve this. He had to make Toru pay. Taking a deep breath and brushing away a few stray tears, Makoto left the hospital, heading to a familiar restaurant he hadn’t been to in a while. Thankfully it was a quiet day so Haru was able to slip out of the kitchen to talk to him.

“You want me to help you find that psycho, why?”

Makoto smiled slightly “I want to talk to him”

Haru raised a disbelieving eyebrow “Talk?” When Makoto nodded he sighed “Has anyone told you that you're a horrible liar”

Makoto sighed “He shouldn’t get away with what he has done to Rin”

“Which is…”

“Tortured him, raped him, starving him, the list goes on,” Makoto said throwing his hands into the air “Rin couldn’t even look at me Haru, I should have found him sooner, I should have…”

“Stop blaming yourself” Haru cut him off “You did everything you could, not once did you give up on looking for him even when there were no leads”

“But it wasn’t enough” Makoto muttered “I should never have let him leave in the first place, I just want to help him but he’s shutting me out”

“Maybe he just needs some time to sort himself out” Haru offered helpfully.

Makoto sighed leaning back in his chair “You’re probably right”

Haru excused himself returning a bit later with a dish of green curry “Here, it's on the house” he said sitting the dish down in front of Makoto “You need to look after yourself too”

Makoto smiled up at his friend “Thank you Haru”

Taking a mouthful Makoto let out a happy moan, Haru’s cooking was always so good. As he ate in silence he let his thoughts roam aimlessly, though as always they ended up at the same destination they always did - Rin. Every fiber of his being wanted to go back to the hospital, but he knew it would only make things worse. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention back to the food in front of him, everything would work out in the end, wouldn’t it?

* * *

Rin stared down at the food in front of him with a look of disgust, he had never been fond of hospital food, what he would give for some good cooking. He pushed the tray away from him slightly, he was hungry there was no questioning that, but he didn’t feel like choking down the bland hospital food again. 

“It cant be any worse than my cooking”

Rin’s head whipped up at the familiar voice “Makoto…”

“I know you don’t want to see me,”  Makoto said sadly “I just wanted to bring you something”

Rin raised an eyebrow as Makoto gently moved the hospital food over and placed two takeaway containers of food. Rin hesitated before opening the first one, the smell made his mouth water and he knew immediately what it was. “Kimchi” Rin breathed taking in the smell with a happy sigh.

Makoto smiled at him happily “I remembered it was your favorite and thought you would like some” 

“You didn’t cook it did you?”

At first Rin thought he had upset Makoto as he stared at him shocked, but a slow smile spread on Makoto’s face “No I didn’t cook it” he said lowering himself into a nearby chair, deciding it was safe to stay, he watched happily as Rin ate the food he brought him, which he would have to thank Haru for making later.

Rin grabbed the chopsticks they had given him with the hospital food taking a bite of the kimchi, closing his eyes to enjoy the taste. Before long he had finished the container, he turned to the second container wondering what was in it. He turned to look at Makoto who was blushing slightly.

“I-I didn’t know if you would want that, but I thought it would be nicer then the hospital food.” 

“Anything would be better then hospital food” Rin muttered pulling the second container closer to him “So this is Green Curry? like your mum made us when we visited?” 

Makoto smiled broadly and nodded “That’s one of my favorite memories”

Rin took a bite of the curry “It’s good, though your mum’s is better”

“I know” Makoto chuckled “Maybe we can visit her again sometime”

Rin froze chopsticks halfway to his mouth “Makoto…” he paused placing the chopsticks down “We can’t fix this, you can’t fix me”

Makoto frowned “You are still the Rin I fell in love with”

“No, I’m not, I will never be the same” He paused squeezing his stinging eyes shut “I am not worth fixing”

Makoto bit his lip “You are worth so much, every day I wish it had been me that had been in your place” he paused reaching over and touching Rin’s arm, Rin flinched at the contact but didn’t push him away “I would give anything to see your smile again, hear your laugh, even your crappy pick up lines”

Rin huffed a small breathy laugh. “Makoto…” he paused looking into green eyes that were full of concern and love “We can’t go back to how it was”

“I know,” Makoto said softly “But that doesn’t mean we have to give up completely” Makoto smiled and stood up pulling, leaving a warm imprint on Rin’s arm where his hand had been. “I think I have overstayed my welcome, enjoy the curry”

Rin watched him walk to the door, a million thoughts running through his head, an internal battle between his head in his heart. It took all his control to not get out of bed and run after him. As the door closed with a soft click Rin let out a breath, his heart ached with unspoken words. But he knew this was for the best, someone as broken as him, couldn’t be fixed, he didn’t deserve to be fixed. Slowly he picked the chopsticks up and finished the curry, letting his mind wander to memories of a better time.

* * *

Makoto checked his watch again as he walked out of the hospital, he was going to be late. He hadn’t expected Rin to let him stay. He rushed through the streets until he reached the restaurant bursting through the door panting.

“Your late”

“S-sorry got held up” he puffed smiling apologetically at Haru.

Haru sighed and motioned for him to sit down, taking a seat across from him. “I’ll bring you some food, I'm assuming you didn’t eat any of the food you bought earlier”

Sousuke eyed Makoto curiously “How did it go?”

“Well, better than last time” He paused filling with the tablecloth “Though he is still shutting me out”

Sousuke nodded sympathetically “It will take him awhile and he probably won't ever be the same”

Makoto nodded as Haru placed a bowl of curry in front of him “Thank you Haru” he muttered eagerly starting to eat.

Haru sat at the head of the table and everyone chatter stopped “Everyone knows why we are here so I will cut right to the point” He paused looking around his friends “A contact has given me a lead on Toru Iwashimizu”

Makoto choked on his food causing everyone to look at him worried “I’m ok” he rasped 

“He is hiding out in a small town a couple hours out from the city, I need two people to go check it out, people he won't recognize” He added pointedly staring at Makoto who shrunk down in his seat defeated.

“Kisu and I will go,” Sousuke said “I have a day off in a couple days, we can go then”

Haru nodded “Once we can confirm where he is we will send a group out” He paused “None of you are obligated to do this, Goro doesn’t know about it so I understand if you don’t want to”

Nagisa snorted “Goro isn’t that scary”

“You haven’t seen him in a swimsuit” Asahi added with a shiver.

Makoto wiped his mouth and stood “I want to be part of that team”

Haru sighed but nodded “First you need some combat training”

“I can teach him in my free time” Rei stated pushing his glasses up “I have it memorized”

“I can help when I’m not working too,” Sousuke said patting Makoto on the back “He’s pretty hopeless at that stuff”

“Ok we will meet again in a couple of days,” Haru said ending the meeting.

Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home, Makoto trailed behind Kisumi and Sousuke. They were getting closer to getting him, a mixture of emotions flooded him, he wasn’t sure what to feel. Sure he was happy that they might get justice soon. he glanced ahead of him where Kisumi was trying to kiss Sousuke who was laughing and pushing him away. He didn’t like the idea of putting his friends in danger—again. As if sensing something was wrong Sousuke glanced over his shoulder.

“You ok back there?”

Makoto smiled “Yeah, just thinking”

Kisumi bounded back towards him wrapping an arm around his shoulder “Stop worrying”

“I just don’t want anyone to get hurt,” He said softly “and I don’t want Sousuke getting in trouble for helping out a gang”

Sousuke sighed “They aren’t going to find out”

Makoto smiled at his friends, he didn’t know what he would do without them, hopefully, he would never have to find out either. They reached his and Sousuke’s apartments and bid each other goodnight. Makoto sighed as he changed into his pajama’s, he felt both mentally and physically drained. He climbed into bed, yawning as he snuggled down into the blankets. As he slowly drifted off to sleep he wondered if things would ever return to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was ok! Thank you all for reading!  
> I know I keep saying it but I will try to get the next chapter up asap!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :D  
> Come chat to me on [Tumblr](https://fallensunangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
